


Chatoyant

by honey_peach



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_peach/pseuds/honey_peach
Summary: If one was Esoteric; having a soul adorned with the blessings of multiple powers, then they were destined for a glorious life. Yet, not all that glittered was gold, as they would all have to learn, some earlier than others.❧❧❧Jongin wants to never forget and never be forgivenKyungsoo wants to be treated equallyChanyeol wants to fulfill his filial duties to his parentsBaekhyun wants to know all that was hidden from himNone of them thought they'd find what they really needed within a stranger❧❧❧





	1. Palpate

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I have no idea what I'm doing so forgive me if this isn't good but I wanted to do a fantasy/adventure story and I was very inspired by Good Graces (go read it if you haven't!)
> 
> I switch POV in this on a chapter by chapter basis but it's not first person.  
> There will be violence and sexual situations, so be mindful of that.  
> Also, mpreg exists in this AU so if that's not your thing, this story may not be for you.   
> So here you go, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Crossposted to AFF, if you prefer that site, just look for this story there!

He had been hired by the wealthiest man in town and the instructions were simple. Find out who is conspiring against the noble man and his family, locate the perpetrators, end their lives in a way that leaves a warning for anyone else foolish enough to have previously considered following in their footsteps. Let it be known that following in their footsteps would lead to nothing other than whatever agony awaited them in hell. Jongin had wanted to roll his eyes when he’d heard it; the man clearly had a passion for dramatics, but that might not have gone over so well.

This man deserved it, Jongin thought, deserved to have people trying to kill him. He was a tyrant, after all. Jongin, being in good health and employed, was amongst the privileged compared to the general population. He’d traveled and he learned that other kingdoms didn’t live the way most of his people did, consumed by poverty. He’d want to see man cold and lifeless just as much as the next guy if it weren’t for the contract he’d just signed. That contract that guaranteed his sisters had a worry free couple of years in front of them, guaranteed clothes on their backs, food in their bellies, and shelter over their heads.

He shrugged on his old leather jacket and glanced around. The stone building he was surrounded by was a status symbol that wasn’t lost on the occupants of the town or kingdom they resided in. That was simply the man’s place of business, his family residence managed to be more sumptuous. What else could be expected of an aristocrat, thought Jongin. 

The lobby was busy and people milled about, some doing their jobs, others seeking a job to do. He had only been permitted to be in the man’s office earlier because he was blessed. That’s what the nobleman’s request letter had referred to him as and it had him scoffing upon first read. If he was blessed, would he and his sisters have had to witness what they did? Go through what they had? The answer was obvious to him. His abilities were only good for making a quick buck and that was the least he could do for them after everything. 

“Sir, are you ready to check out?” The receptionist peered over at him, taking him away from his self deprecating thoughts. He simply nodded, approaching the large wood desk and giving his name. She took a scroll out of one of the compartments, locating his name, and confirmed his departure. “Thank you for doing business with Choi Auxiliary, have a wonderful day.” The line had clearly been practiced, absent of sincerity. Jongin returned her thanks, nonetheless, and proceeded on his journey home. 

He didn’t go into town often, only for jobs. Not for the celebration of holidays or the festivals. Not when everyone waited for the new year with bated breath. Not when the cherry blossoms bloomed and children ran through the nearby fields, trying to catch pink petals in their small hands. And especially not when it was their day, his day. That’s when his sisters really tried, with all their might, to get him to show some enthusiasm towards it all. He refused every time, telling them to go enjoy it to their heart’s content and they did, at least he hoped so.

There was barely anyone around when he had left the company’s building and the crowds thinned as he moved towards the outskirts, til no one was left at all. It was expected seeing as how their kingdom was known to be a precarious place to be after dark. That, of course, didn’t apply to him. He found there wasn’t much that did. But it should have definitely applied to the person up ahead of him, meandering on the road in the dark. It wasn’t his business and he made minding his own a priority, but he couldn’t beat down that spark of curiosity that grew within himself. They were far out, miles away from town, on a road that only Jongin, his sisters, and a farmer that lived a great distance away, used. 

With little concentration, Jongin deduced that the figure was a man. He decided to try to find any possible reason that this man was just settled there, in what would essentially be the middle of the wilderness if it weren’t for the unpaved road. He knew that the man couldn’t even see him, there was no lantern or torch present. Jongin didn’t need one and this man, for whatever unknown reason, hadn’t brought one along either. 

He couldn’t see the man either, but rather feel him. He let his senses extend even further until the wisps of his consciousness coiled around the man’s body. He felt a bit perverse doing so, it was only something he’d do when he was potentially in danger and never done to random passersby. He felt that he was invading the man’s privacy but still couldn’t stop himself, this man had drawn him in somehow. He could perceive that the man was in good physical and mental health immediately, so he wasn’t physically being prevented from leaving and he didn’t have any mental ailment currently compelling him to stay. There was also something else quite familiar but before he could discern what exactly it was he felt that he’d been discovered, the man was aware of his presence. 

How? Is all Jongin could think. It was completely dark, a new moon, and yet this man somehow sensed his presence. He impulsively drew back into himself, disconnecting from the man. It’s been quiet the entire time, save for a few creatures buzzing, humming, and scurrying in the woods around them, but at that moment Jongin really felt the quiet. He could feel how both of them were holding their breath, waiting. For what, he had no idea. He certainly wasn’t going to speak if that’s what the man was waiting for but he also had to continue on in the man’s direction if he wanted to get home. Otherwise, he would have to cut through the forest and he’d rather not. There are things in the forests that are unpredictable and even a short journey could be arduous, even for someone like him. And that’s when it hit him, could this man be like him, could he also be Esoteric? 

There was only one other known Esoteric in his kingdom so the chances were slim but that would explain how he sensed Jongin, knew Jongin’s prowess was breaching his being. It would also explain why he was fearlessly out and about in a kingdom such as that at a late hour. What it would not explain is what he was doing there, what his business was. He’d gone completely still as had Jongin and Jongin had no idea what he was thinking or feeling. It was effortless for him to pick up on things that were more certain like age, gender, and physical build but unless it was an extremely overwhelming emotion, his ability was limited when it came to feelings and intentions. 

Before Jongin could think of what course of action he should take, he heard something disturb the brush up ahead, his awareness suddenly being drawn to the treeline near the man. He could feel that the man had taken his attention off of him in that moment as well. 

“The bugs are really attracted to fire, you know? I had to navigate blindly through the forests of this God forsaken kingdom.” Jongin heard the second man complaining before he even emerged from between two firs. They were also on the outskirts of the kingdom so it made sense that someone from the next kingdom over could turn up there but it was still odd. So someone from Gallance, the kingdom that area shared a border with, was having a meeting in the blackness of the night, with what they presumed to be not another soul in sight. Clearly, being unseen was important, it was important that no one else be there. But Jongin had seen and he was there. 

The first man wasted no time and grabbed the newcomer, whisking him back into the forest but on the opposite side of where he had emerged, into the forest that led deeper into Jongin’s kingdom. Jongin remained still, not knowing what to make of such a situation. He decided to feel around once again, not knowing how many others could be due there at any time. His paranoia wasn’t helping to make matters any better. He began to question if this had something to do with him. If someone had finally come to take revenge for a loved one lost. Jongin only got rid of the less savory characters of society but he had learned that no matter how bad you were in life, there are always people who love you after death. 

He only felt the two men, moving deeper into the forest for some time before stopping. They must have been reconvening, maybe even discussing what to do about Jongin. He decided he should just go home, right then. If they were going to try anything they wouldn’t have run off into the forest. Besides, they couldn’t try anything later, they didn’t know who he was, he was safe as long as he left straightaway. His interest in what the pair could be doing almost made him jeopardize that guaranteed safety but one quick image of his sisters flashed in his head and he found his feet moving down the road toward his home, once again. He spent the rest of his journey waiting for something to happen, something to jump out at him, but nothing ever did. It was completely uneventful. 

He felt the presence of both his sisters as he approached their home, as usual. Warm light spilled from the windows and he felt a sense of comfort. Their house was modest compared to the homes in town but there were no others nearby to compare it to and Jongin thought it actually looked copious even though it was only a dot in a wide, empty field should’ve had the opposite effect.

When he entered, the aroma of whatever had been cooked still lingered even though it had been prepared hours earlier and both his sisters had since gone to sleep. He kicked off his boots at the entrance, the floorboards creaking beneath his feet, and proceeded to the kitchen to see what had been left for him to eat. Hyein and Dain were so good to him, always making sure he was taken care of, and the fact that they were great cooks didn’t hurt either.

Once in bed, Jongin thought over the instructions again. It was critical for him to start the next day, go and follow up on the leads that they provided him with. He’d most likely end up at some ragtag hideout in the backwoods having to eradicate a small army of men at the end of the whole thing. Simple enough, he could get it done within a week, he’d done it plenty of times before. He wondered what his reputation was besides the Esoteric orphan. Maybe the boy who won’t let his sisters marry. Or perhaps, simply, a killer. He’d have a tough time finding out as he never socialized with the people in town. It wasn’t entirely his fault, he didn’t have much interest in meeting new people because he couldn’t trust them, there were too many people with bad intentions. He couldn’t risk being stabbed in the back, who would take care of his family then? The potential gain wasn’t worth the risk, he’d been fine all those years anyway.

The last thing he thought about before he finally fell into his slumber was the forest and the men who mysteriously trekked there.

When he woke the next day, he reached his hands above his head, feeling his muscles flex and then relax. He’d slept extremely well and he could smell the strong scent of breakfast food wafting through his doorway, further improving his morning. Being well fed was probably his favorite thing about living there and he hoped he never moved out.

He practically hopped out of bed and ran down to the kitchen, catching Dain, his eldest sister, by surprise. 

“What are you in such a rush for? The food’s not going to run away.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Did you even wash up, brush your teeth?”

Jongin moped, “Not yet.”

“Then you’re not eating yet, go.” She pointed him back in the direction he had just come from and he obeyed without argument, going to complete his morning routine before he came back. 

Hyein had since seated herself at the table. “Good morning, Nini.” she greeted him while stirring honey into her tea.

“Good morning.” He smiled at at her as he sat down. “Dain, what did you make? I’m really starving over here.” He called into the kitchen but she just ignored him, gathering the plates to bring to the table.

“Will you stop being so impatient? Here,” Dain placed each dish onto their old circular dining table carefully. “Is the baby satisfied now?” Jongin ignoredoverlooked her question, digging into the jeon in front of him. They ate quietly, their mouths being too occupied with the food to talk about anything. 

Towards the end of the meal, though, Jongin began to feel anxious. He had to let them know that he was starting a new job. They always did the same dance; Jongin announced a new job, his sisters would get upset, he’d do the job anyway. He felt bad because they worried for him but at the same time he was just doing what he’d promised, bringing in income. He planned to approach the subject tentatively but he already knew how it would end.

“I have to go do something very important for us and I’m going to be gone for awhile; I leave today. It’s an opportunity that I can’t pass up.” He studied their expressions and didn’t miss how Hyein’s face fell, instantly. 

Dain gave him a stern look, her brow set, “How many times do we have to tell you that we can help? If we worked as well then you wouldn’t have to do these dangerous things all the time.”

Jongin was resolute. “I can handle myself, I know what I’m doing.”

Hyein spoke up, “Jongin, this isn’t healthy. You’ve never done anything wrong, you need to stop punishing yourself. What if something happens?” She said the last part quietly, looking intently at him. 

“Nothing will happen, I promise. This will be just the same as every other time and I’ll come back, unharmed, like I always do. I can protect myself, you know what I’m capable of.” They knew all too well, had witnessed it at such a young age, something else that Jongin was sorry to them for. “But I promise that this will be my last job for a long time, maybe ever.”

They seemed to have discerned that they wouldn’t be able to deter Jongin. That he wasn’t asking for permission or approval, he had simply wanted to inform them, and so they didn’t argue further. Although he was grateful, he couldn’t stand to see the forlorn looks on their faces. “When I come back, how about we attend the Esoteric’s Day Festival, all three of us?”

Hyein perked up, “Really, you want to?”

Jongin smiled lovingly at her, “Yes, it’ll be fun to change things, maybe this could be the start of a new chapter in our lives.” He loathed the thought of actually going through with it but he knew it would make them happy.

“Alright, you better return and make good on your promises. Otherwise, I’ll come and drag you back here.” She got up and ruffled his hair, planting a kiss on his forehead. “I love you, Jonginnie.”

“I love you too, both of you.”

Dain still seemed to be deep in thought and didn’t speak until a while after Hyein left into the kitchen. She leaned forward and help his hand, “Jongin, I trust you. Make sure you have your backside seated in that very chair for breakfast again before the month is up or I’ll show up with Hyein to retrieve you.”

A grin blossomed on his face, “It’s a deal.”


	2. Wild Flower

He peered out of his fifth story bedroom window, down at the gravel driveway as dozens of men arrived on horseback and in carriages. Kyungsoo scoffed as he watched his uncle exit a carriage, along with his eldest son. They didn’t even have the fortitude needed to simply make the journey on horseback like the other lower ranking members of his father’s trusted circle who had surely come from farther away. But that’s how all of the blue bloods were, quite a few other nobles had done the same. Maybe he was being nitpicky because of his resentment towards those two. 

He watched until he was sure every single man had filed into the entrance of his home and then he backed away from the window. He had to do this with stealth but that wouldn’t be a problem for him. He knew that Esoteric abilities were supposed to help with survival, not snooping around his own home, but he decided to ignore that nagging voice in the back of his mind.

He’d dressed himself presentably, planning to reveal himself at the proper time, and took light steps down the stairs. He thought it best to use the staff staircase, the main ones were too grand and he’d be noticed almost immediately, especially upon reaching the foyer. 

A maid passed him by on his way down but other than a greeting, said nothing to him. They all knew that Kyungsoo did not belong downstairs while the meeting was taking place but they wouldn’t question him. Not because they feared him but because he never questioned them, letting the workers get away with things here and there. They were all his father’s rules anyway, at the end of the day. Kyungsoo may as well be a staff member employed at the palace, he was just there to fulfill his father’s wishes the same way the hired help was.

He really didn't need to be close to the room to listen, just being on the same floor would suffice. In fact, he could’ve heard it from the floor above, maybe even the third. But if the meeting was really regarding what he suspected then he needed to catch a certain someone before they went back home, almost a day’s journey away. He wouldn’t be able to say what he needed to say through a letter knowing that anyone could be screening it on either end.

He exited the stairwell and peeked around the corner. There were men stationed outside, just as he’d suspected there would be. He brought his head back around and let his back hug the wall, concentrating. At first, all he could hear were the voices humming through the walls and usually he’d try to reduce what he had to hear, what his ears had to endure, but for the first time in a long time, he welcomed it. 

It was as if he were sitting in the room along with everyone else. He could even hear his cousin, Jaehwan, sighing out of boredom even though the meeting had just begun. Kyungsoo would’ve rolled his eyes if they weren’t closed; he was more deserving of a seat at that table. His older brother, Seongsoo, was in there while he was made to stay away. When he’d asked his father why he couldn’t attend he said that it was simply not something Kyungsoo needed to trouble himself with. It was his family and so it was his business, he deserved to know what was happening. He knew the real reason his father didn’t let him be involved in those types of affairs no matter how much he expressed his desires to. He was needed as a pawn for later. The fact that he was a carrier was rare enough but being Esoteric as well made him a walking goldmine. And he knew that his father couldn’t wait to cash in, marrying him off to a prince to secure a dowry and a lifelong alliance. He was the second son, the useless son, and they had gotten more than lucky when he was born the way he was. Kyungsoo felt anything but lucky. 

He thought back to what Jaehwan had said when they were alone that evening, after their joint eighteenth birthday party, just before he started hating him with every fibre of his being. They were the only two at the table and Jaehwan gulped down some more champagne, staring off into the distance. As he had so kindly put it, “Seongsoo’s going to make me his royal advisor when he inherits the throne and I’ll make sure we rule Knethious with an iron fist.” Jaehwan loved to brag so Kyungsoo wasn’t surprised with the turn of conversation. He then glanced at Kyungsoo, “And you...I’m sure you’ll be laying on your back for some prince of another kingdom.” Kyungsoo was absolutely scandalized and wasn’t sure whether to ignore what he had just heard or pick up his steak knife and do something absolutely criminal in nature. Jaehwan noticed his expression and clucked his tongue in dismissal, “Don’t be so ashamed, at least you’re securing us an ally, finally good for something.” Kyungsoo decided to ignore him, he had no argument against him anyway, Jaehwan was right.

He continued to listen in, not finding much of the introductory all that informative since he knew of everyone mentioned so far. But he still wanted to know if a specific person was in there. It had been hard to tell who every single person coming in was, hats and cloaks were ever present on the overcast, rainy day. He listened to each of his father’s associates be introduced until finally, the man he was waiting for. Park Chanyeol, Crown Prince of Gallance, was present. He felt a breath of relief he hadn’t realized he was holding be released. He listened until the end of the meeting. It lasted far shorter than he had expected and by the end, they had even finalized some plans making him realize that it certainly wasn’t the first meeting. He wondered just how much he had missed out on. 

The scraping of chairs alerted him to impending mass exodus that would occur momentarily, the guards who had previously been lax suddenly taking on perfect posture, ready for the doors to open. Kyungsoo figured it was time enough to stop peeking around the corner, now that the meeting was officially over his father and Seungsoo wouldn’t scold him. Jaehwan might, simply for the purpose of remaining a thorn in Kyungsoo’s side. How Kyungsoo wished Jaehwan was younger, but knowing his cousin well enough he can’t be certain that it would’ve prevented such behavior. Just as he thought that, he made eye contact with the man in question. Jaehwan was one of the first to exit, most likely restless from having to actually concentrate on something that wasn’t pretty, blushing, and laughing at his terrible banter. 

“Cousin,” He tilted his hat in Kyungsoo’s direction and the other already knew it was just an act, his kindness had a limit. “I see they’ve let you out to play.” Ah, there it was.

Kyungsoo just ignored him, as he always had. He had more pressing matters at hand and it seemed that Jaehwan did as well because seconds later he disappeared around a corner, leaving Kyungsoo be. Kyungsoo continued to watch the people file out and caught sight of his brother, who didn’t notice him as he was looking over some notes he grasped in his hand. It was better that way, Kyungsoo reasoned. If he had seen him, his brother would’ve lingered and he didn’t need that. Then he saw him, dressed in all black, cape draping his shoulders, holding a black brimmed hat against his chest as he came into view, gazing at his surroundings arrantly, seemingly admiring the architecture of their castle. He felt his heart rate pick up at just the sight of the other prince. 

He hesitated before choosing to just take a straightforward approach, walking up to Chanyeol. “Uh, your highness? Hello.” It was terribly awkward, he wasn’t sure how exactly to address the older in their situation.

Chanyeol looked baffled that Kyungsoo was speaking to him, even peering over his shoulder for another royal in sight to make sure that he wasn’t mistaken, Kyungsoo was referring to him. “Oh, hello, Prince Kyungsoo.” He gave the rigid response, lowering his hat and giving a slight bow. 

Kyungsoo was sure their past teachers and nannies would have cringed at all of the etiquette and speech lessons gone to waste had they witnessed the exchange. “I-, may I have a word with you?” 

Chanyeol looked around again before telling Kyungsoo to wait a moment, leaving to search for someone in the meeting room. Kyungsoo glanced inside the room for the first time then, seeing Chanyeol speaking with his father and spying his own father, still seated at the head of the table discussing something with the few remaining men. Kyungsoo furrowed his brows; if they invited women he was sure their problem would have already been solved. But of course, his family was very traditional, as were most noble families.

“So, what it is you want to speak about?” Chanyeol asked and Kyungsoo was taken away from his thoughts back to reality, Chanyeol right in front of him all of a sudden. 

Kyungsoo spoke with a lowered voice, “Not here, would you follow me to the garden? The rain has stopped.” Kyungsoo could hear that it had, the previously heard pitter patter had ceased a few moments before the doors opened.

“Of course, just lead the way.” Chanyeol gave a curt nod, all business as usual. Kyungsoo was grateful for that. 

Before he’d been properly introduced to Chanyeol, only seeing him at social gatherings in passing, he’d mistaken his no nonsense attitude for antipathy and had filed the boy away in his head as someone to avoid. When his father had sat him down and told him that he was to wed Chanyeol, of all people, he had gone to bed that night crying his heart out. Jaehwan was, indeed, right. This was his value to his family, maybe even the reason they had bothered to have another child when they already had a beautiful, healthy crown prince waiting to take the throne when he came of age. In reality he shouldn’t have been surprised that it was Chanyeol, of all people. He was Esoteric, the only other Esoteric royal he knew of, and their pairing guaranteed that their children would be too. It would be a monumental waste to pass up such an opportunity, the understanding of which didn’t make Kyungsoo’s teenage heartache any less.

Now that he was twenty, although it was only two years difference, he felt wiser. He understood that it was his reality and learned what to be grateful for to help him accept it. For starters, Chanyeol was only one year older than he was, he had seen some age gaps that would’ve made him question running away from home in the given situation. Chanyeol was kind enough, he’d assumed. They’d only met a grand total of three times and had never been alone but he had never shown any distaste towards Kyungsoo or anyone else, at least in Kyungsoo’s presence. He also seemed to be a hard worker and quite smart, very interested in politics from what Kyungsoo had observed. His kingdom was an important ally for them to have and it would lead to the protection of their people in the long run, he was saving lives. Seongsoo was quite fond of him as well and he trusted his brother’s judgement. 

When they got to the garden Kyungsoo still wasn’t satisfied with the amount of privacy even though the outdoor area was desolate, save for the two of them, and urged Chanyeol to enter the maze. The rose bushes at the entrance welcomed them into the walls of greenery. 

Chanyeol, who had been mum since they were indoors, spoke up. “Kyungsoo, what is this about?”

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure where the gall had come from to ask Chanyeol into the maze now that they were there. It was the first time he was alone with a man he wasn’t related to and even though he knew Chanyeol was trustworthy, he was still battling nerves. “I need your help. I know what’s going on and...I deserve to be involved, it’s my kingdom too.”

Chanyeol’s brow creased. “Did you use your abilities to find out? Your father should’ve just kept you out of the palace for the day.” He shook his head in disbelief.

“If you don’t help me then I’ll just do it myself.” Kyungsoo threatened.

“You’re a little too ambitious, don’t you think? There’s nothing we need done that you could do alone.”

“Then help me.” 

“Your father would be none too pleased with me if he found out I let you get involved.”

“There’d be a similar result if he found out that I did it anyway, with you refusing to protect me.”

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol said his name in a lower tone, a warning. “I don’t appreciate you attempting to use me in some sort of ploy.”

Kyungsoo felt his cheeks heat up at being chided. He hung his head in shame, “I’m sorry. I just- this feels like my only chance to prove myself. To my father, my brother, and everyone else.”

Chanyeol softened his demeanor, “I didn’t mean to upset you, but your father is right, there’s something monumental in the works, more than what you heard in that meeting.”

“Then what about the plans you made in there, can I help with that? After that, I swear I’ll back off!” Kyungsoo put his hands up defensively. 

Chanyeol studied him for what felt like more than a few minutes but Kyungsoo knew his nervousness is what made it seem longer. He finally let out a sigh of defeat. “I’ll have to meet you some other time to discuss it all in detail as I’m due for departure with my father at noon but...I’ll let you help, with a small part of that plan only.”

Kyungsoo felt like jumping in glee but held himself back, smiling instead. “Thank you so much! I won’t let you down. I’ll only be an asset to you.”

Chanyeol hums, “We’ll certainly see. Meet me on the western border of Perenmal tomorrow at midnight.” 

He once again donned his hat, turning to leave the maze but Kyungsoo called out to him, “Wait, who are we taking down? I didn’t catch the name of the organization earlier.”

Chanyeol spared him a glance over his shoulder. “Choi Auxiliary. Don’t be late.”


	3. Qui Vive

He’d gotten ready rather quickly, dressing in all black for camouflage purposes, with his combat boots. He’d fastened a black leather belt around his waist which held his combat knife and a flask full of water. Dain had given him some ready to eat food and he packed as much as he could fit into a small sack that he also attached to his belt for the time being. His sisters nearly squeezed the life out of him, embracing him as if it were the last time. And even though he knew it wouldn’t be the last time, he hugged back with just as much intensity. 

He began his long journey into town. He had enough endurance to where that long walk wouldn’t be a bother but he had no idea how much distance he’d have to travel in the coming days. He needed a horse and that was his first order of business when he got into town. He couldn’t stop himself from checking his surroundings when he passed by the same area he’d seen those men the night before but there was no one. He felt slightly disappointed by that but didn’t know why, he had other matters to attend to. Maybe he just wanted some entertainment, he concluded. 

Once he arrived he headed straight for the busiest establishment there, the pub. It seemed to be where most of the men of his kingdom liked to spend their time and the little bit of money they made. Jongin felt pity for all the families who were surely struggling as their heads of the household drank away their income. There was a specific man he was looking for, the man who he’d borrowed a horse from a few times prior. He liked to frequent the bar and soon, Jongin had learned to stop looking for him at the stables and go there instead, always finding him. 

The stench upon entering was one he could stand to live without, he assumed most decent people could. He had to repress the urge to cover his nose, not wanting to appear rude, although he doubted anyone would tell him off if he’d offended them. He scanned through the troop of people all laughing, arguing, or just generally being loud in some manner. He tsked to himself when he didn’t see the man he was searching for. He strided over to the barkeep to query about it only to be told that he’d just missed him.

“Ah, you-you’re looking for Mr. Seong?” A middle aged man garbled beside Jongin, overhearing the conversation. Jongin raised an eyebrow at the man but nodded for him to continue. “Really did just miss ‘im, far as I know he went to uh...” The man leaned further in and Jongin once again fought the urge to shield his nostrils, the alcohol on his breath making his stomach turn. “He went to sheath his sword at old Ju’s Treasure Chest.” Jongin was getting more disgusted by the second. He was surprised because, really, it wasn’t even noon yet, but as he looked around again he realized he shouldn’t be. He thanked the man and left, relishing in the fresh air once outdoors. 

He hadn’t thought much of it when he’d started on his journey across town but when he got closer his nerves began to act up on him. He’d never been to the town’s brothel and he had no idea what to expect. Would they even let him enter when everyone surely knew his age? But, then again, they let him enter the pub with no problem. He felt silly for momentarily thinking that anyone around there actually cared.

The alley leading leading up to the call house was completely filthy and Jongin doubted that there would be anyone around to clean it, ever. Everyone knew of this place, but no authority figure seemed to have any issue with the business being run. They didn’t seem to pay much heed to what the occupants of the kingdom did as long as taxes were paid. 

He was unsure of the protocol for a place like that so he just kept it simple and knocked, anticipating what would happen next. It didn’t take long for someone to pry the heavy wood slab of a door open, peering around the edge at him. Whoever the person was hummed in affirmation before opening the door all the way to allow him entrance. He can tell, once he enters, that it was a man who had let him in. Tall and burly, clearly hired to deal with any unruly customers and most likely make them think twice before doing anything foolish to begin with. Looking around, the place wasn’t as decrepit as he’d imagined based on the outside appearance. There were multiple lounge areas with sofas and armchairs, a carpet accompanying each set up and underneath it all was a well maintained natural oak floor.

A young woman, petite in stature, with soft features approached him and bowed. “Welcome to the Treasure Chest, I’m Sunja and I’ll be your hostess today. Please, sir, let us sit and discuss your preferences. I didn’t expect to ever see you here, what a pleasant surprise for us.” 

“Ah, well actually, I’m not here to...I’m looking for someone.” Jongin said.

Sunja didn’t seem to follow his premise and continued. “Any specifics? Women, men, tall short? We have them all.”

Jongin cleared his throat, “No, I don’t require your services, I just need to find a patron. A Mr. Seong, do you know of him?” 

Her face lit up in recognition. “Yes, indeed. He should be finished soon, usually doesn’t take long.” Jongin wanted to ask why he doesn’t usually take long but then he figured that it wasn’t his business to know. Sunja had a sly smile for some reason. Seconds later Jongin could hear the burly man from earlier opening the door again, welcoming a new customer. “Sorry, I have to take care of this but you’re welcome to sit and wait.” 

He did as offered and perched himself on one of the sofas, noting the sweet scent of incense being carried from somewhere nearby. He guessed the place wasn’t so bad, at least from the front room. 

All of a sudden he heard a cry of frustration coming from one of the adjoining hallways and shortly after, a young man emerged. He was dressed rather scantily, all red silk, long legs completely bare, and Jongin assumed he must be one of the many treasures the establishment had to offer. He was quite handsome and the choker around his neck and khol lining his eyes enhanced his beauty. “Sunja, you useless pest, get over here, now!” He shouted, causing Jongin to turn his full attention to the situation. 

Sunja, who was still speaking with the newly arrived client on the other side of the room, excused herself and sprang up from her seat, approaching the employee. “Yes, Taeyong, what can I help you with?”

Taeyong rolled his eyes, “You can be helpful, for once in your life, by never sending that client to me again, an absolute sloven.”

“Oh, well I’m sorry, there was no way for me to know.” Sunja said.

“You’re supposed to know that I’m selective about who I’ll service but, then again, you don’t ever seem to know anything.” Taeyong was was full on yelling at the poor girl, and Jongin figured that he must be their top earner to be that snobby. Jongin planned to stay out of it and mind his business as they continued to argue on, well, really, as Taeyong continued to berate Sunja. That was until he saw Taeyong raise his hand, his intentions clear enough. Jongin didn’t think twice and used his abilities to grab the boy’s hand back, stunning him into silence. His hand hovered in an awkward position as if his arm alone had become possessed and refused to comply with its owner.

“What the hell is this? What are you doing, Sunja?” The shock in Taeyong’s voice had Jongin smirking to himself. Sunja was just as confused and rendered speechless. He then sent out a small force that would equal the same slap Taeyong had planned to give the girl and had to hold back laughter when he heard the boy screech at the impact. Jongin then released his hold and Taeyong didn’t say anything further, choosing instead to flee back to where he’d come from. 

Sunja then looked at him, wide eyed. “Did you…?”

Jongin shrugged. “A girl as nice as you should never be treated that way.”

She grinned at him, “This is why people admire Esoterics. You have my deepest gratitude.” She bowed to him once again then brought her cupped hand beside her lips to whisper, “Finally, someone who could teach him a lesson,” before returning to the client.

Sunja’s earlier statement proved to be correct, Mr. Seong arrived shortly after the encounter. He sauntered out of the back looking rather pleased and Jongin could guess why. He waved the man over, standing up to greet him. “Sir, I’d like to rent a horse from you again, if that’s alright.” 

Mr. Seong nodded, “No problem, we’ve recently gotten some new mares in so you’ll have more to choose from this time.” 

Jongin smiled gratefully at the man and was about to follow him out when he suddenly got a very uncomfortable feeling. It took him a moment to gather that it wasn’t his own emotion, he hadn’t been around an emotion strong enough to call out to him in a long time. Someone in the brothel was distressed, extremely so. Then he began to feel the anxiety too. He stopped Mr. Seong, “Sir, you go ahead, I’ll meet you at the stables.”

The man agreed without any fuss and Jongin turned back to Sunja who was standing there waiting to greet any new customers. He inclines his head to the right to signal her that he wants to talk privately and they go off to the side, Jongin didn’t want the brawny goon by the door to hear what they would talk about. 

“Sunja, would it be okay if I looked around?” He asked in a low whisper. He focused his attention onto the building and that’s when he felt it. Pure fear was blaring from somewhere in there and he easily located exactly where, he had to get upstairs. He wasn’t leaving until he figured out what the hell was going on in there. He decided not to ask Sunja about it, fearing she would revoke his invitation if she knew what he was up to.

She shifted her eyes around the room, noting that it was still empty. “Uh, well, I guess. But if you...have any fun, you’ll have to pay so remember that if you venture into any rooms.” 

“Thank you, and you don’t have to worry about that.” He patted her shoulder before proceeding back through the hallway Taeyong had used earlier. He made sure to be silent, not even a creak from the floorboards beneath his feet could be heard. It was unnecessary, really, because as he passed rooms the sounds of people in the throes of pleasure could be heard loud and clear and would’ve drowned out any sound he could make, but it was out of instinct that he did so. 

When he reached the staircase at the end he tried to look up and make sure it was clear but it was not straight up, more of a spiral against the wall. He wanted to avoid pawing at the atmosphere around him simply because he didn’t like the feeling but he was forced to, to make sure the stairs were clear. Once he arrived on the landing he knew the exact room the person was in, to the left, at the end of the hall. It was just as loud up there as it was downstairs and he made it to the door of interest without any problem. 

Jongin let his web of consciousness extend from himself again, just in case, and he felt that there were two occupants in the room. Two men and one of them gave off that same feeling the man last night did, that familiar yet out of place feeling. He tried the doorknob but found it was locked so he just twisted a little harder, feeling the metal bend out of place as he turned it. He mentally prepared himself for whatever he may have been about to see and pushed the door open. There, on the bed in the middle of the room, were two men. One was tied up and looked terrified while the other looked utterly shocked. Both definitely had not been expecting Jongin.


	4. Trepidity

He looked around his room for the last time. It looked strange being emptied of all his precious possessions, basically having any evidence that he had occupied the room for years erased. He turned back around and peeked out the window at his carriage being loaded up. He wished he hadn’t ever turned twenty one. It was only a few days before that they’d had his party. In all honesty, he didn’t want to leave but his parents had been generous enough in letting him stay an extra year and he didn’t want to anger them by making a fuss. They wanted him back home. 

 

_ Home _ , that word was subjective. Baekhyun didn’t feel that the palace he was headed to was fitting of the title but he didn’t know how else to refer to it. It could barely even be called his childhood home as, from what he was told, he’d been sent away at the tender age of 5. He scarcely remembered what his mother looked like and had long since forgotten his father’s face. But he should’ve been grateful; they only wanted to protect him from the horrors of the world.

 

He caught sight of Sukmin running behind one of the men to give them a basket with what looked like food and Baekhyun felt his heart constrict. He turned away from the window and was suddenly bombarded with emotion. How would he survive without her? He knew he had a mother waiting for him but he also had another right there with him already and it was undoubtedly Sukmin. The woman who had raised him like her own child, treating him just the same as her two real children. Showed she loved him with the same ferocity as the others and scolded him with it as well. He smiled to himself. He was actually going to miss being yelled at by her for being too loud or rambunctious. He was going to miss her hugs and kisses even more. He was going to miss Soyi and Soeun who he thought of like his own sisters. He was going to miss everything and he couldn’t stop himself from breaking down. Luckily he was alone, he didn’t want to burden anyone else with how pitiful he was being.

 

After a while he composed himself and took in a shaky deep breath before leaving the room. He didn’t want to make someone come fetch him since he knew it was time to go. He hoped his eyes weren’t still red from crying, he wanted to appear strong. When he reached the top of the stairs Sukmin was waiting for him at the bottom, something akin to sorrow on her face. “Come on sweetheart, we need to have a talk before you go. Your cousin has come back to see you off.” Baekhyun perked up at that. Soyi had been gone for almost a year since she had gotten married, moving away with her new husband. She wrote them regularly since the journey to visit them was quite long and one she couldn’t make whenever she wished. 

 

He skipped happily down the stairs, the day was finally looking up for him. Sukmin cracked a smile at that. He reached the parlor and was elated to see the two girls sitting there. The eldest bolted up from her seat and ran over to him grabbing him into a bone crushing hug which he returned. “I missed you so much,” Soyi cried. She then pulled away from the hug, pouting. “And now you’re leaving too, I’ll have to travel even further to see you in the future.” 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure I come visit you too. I’ve missed you terribly, we all have.” Baekhyun said. 

 

“Children, let’s sit down, I have some important news.” Sukmin, who had been watching from the doorway, spoke. They did as told and watched as Sukmin took her seat across from them as well, calling a maid over to set the tea onto the coffee table between them. “Now, I know this day has been exciting enough but I have an obligation to you, Baekhyun, so I will no longer be keeping this information a secret.” Baekhyun didn’t know what to expect, what could be more disquieting than leaving his entire life behind. “Baekhyun, honey, the reason you’re going home is to get married.” 

 

Baekhyun blanched. This had to be a joke, a terrible one, but a wisecrack nonetheless. How could he be getting married? He hadn’t even reunited with his parents and they had already planned that they were going to hand him off, just like that? “H-how do you know?” It came out as a whisper.

 

“I’ve known since you were nineteen.” Sukmin was still sporting that look of pity and Baekhyun finally understood that it hadn’t been just because he was leaving. “I urged them to wait until you were of age, finished your studies, they wanted to send you as soon as they’d gotten the offer.” Sukmin shook her head in shame. “I’m sorry, I know you’re not ready, I even pushed to delay it once you turned twenty by having you stay one more year.” 

 

Baekhyun couldn’t hide his shock, he knew that he was supposed to leave the year before but thought that his parents were the ones who wanted him there just a little longer, realizing he needed time to prepare himself for such a big change in his life. He had been awfully wrong. “Who?” He couldn’t bring himself to say much else.

 

“A king from a northern kingdom called Omel.” Sukmin answered. 

 

Baekhyun remembered that kingdom from his geography lessons. “What do I do? I don’t know the first thing about being married. This is an awful idea.” 

 

He felt someone squeeze his hand and noted that it was Soeun. “Don’t worry Baek, you’ll be fine. Look at how happy Soyi is?” She encouraged.

 

“But Soyi and Chungjae knew each other beforehand. I don’t know anything about this person. I mean, he’s already king, how old is he?” Baekhyun rambled.

 

Sukmin grimaced. “I don’t know exactly, but he’s around my age.” 

 

Baekhyun’s heart dropped, this man could be his father. “Why is he interested in someone as young as me, that doesn’t make sense.”

 

“Well, I haven’t been told the reasons that he desires you but I assume he’s interested in your lineage.” Sukmin said. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you this, so make sure you put on a show when your parents announce it. The journey ahead of you is long and I wanted you to have that time for mental preparation, It’s the last thing I could do for you since I wasn’t able to prevent this.” She wore a despondent expression. 

 

Baekhyun quickly shook his head, “Don’t you dare blame yourself, you’ve given everything I’ve ever needed and you’ve always been there when I needed you. I love you, all of you. You’re my real family no matter what.” 

 

“And you’re ours.” Soyi embraced him once again.

 

They stayed and talked for almost an hour longer, reminiscing, before one of the coachmen came to let them know that they needed to depart to keep their schedule. Baekhyun hugged and kissed them all promising that he would visit as soon as possible, no matter what. He held back his tears, not wanting to upset them further, especially the very young Soeun. However, once they had pulled away from the manor and he was alone in the stagecoach, he no longer had anyone to be brave for and cried to his heart’s content.

 

He jerked awake with a start, taking a moment to conceive that the carriage must have hit a particular bump in the road, taking him away from his dream. Or was it a memory? There was that boy again, the one he always thought about, well, had nightmares about. He didn’t know who he was but clearly, he must be someone important. He’d never had any answer to the question when he’d asked Sukmin as she’d claimed to have no idea whom he could be referring to. Now that he was returning home, he’d make sure to get an answer. He still felt as if he was forging something when he called the castle home. 

 

He wondered what it would be like. Besides the hardships he felt incoming he also had a fascination for the outside world. He’d been so secluded, nothing but open fields and beyond that nothing but marshland surrounding the estate for miles and miles. He wondered what would be the first social gathering he’d be attending and then he remembered that it would probably be his own engagement party. Who knew if he would even have one, maybe he would just be thrown straight into a wedding once he arrived. He was completely uninformed and it made him furious the more he thought about it but everything he thought about kept leading him back to the topic.

 

He knew a bit about marriage. Like the fact that he would have to live with that king. It made his skin crawl. The only men he had ever met that were as old as Sukmin were his teachers and he couldn’t fathom acting the way Soyi acted with Chungjae towards any of them. No matter how handsome this man could possibly be, it would still be too outlandish. He suddenly found himself wondering if his parents even considered his romantic interest. Since he was a carrier had they just assumed he would be suitable for a man? He had so much to wonder about until he arrived and could finally get answers. The biggest question was why exactly he’d been sent away. There were so many things Sukmin wasn’t allowed to tell him, so many guidelines that his parents had set.

 

He looked out the window and watched the trees whir by, the sun setting in a pretty hodgepodge of oranges and pinks. They had been traveling since the morning and he had slept at such an inconvenient time. Unfortunately there was no way he could’ve prevented it as he had unexpectedly cried himself to sleep. He began to hum a song to himself, enjoying the scenery when he felt the carriage begin to slow down before coming to a halt. Baekhyun had no inkling of why they had stopped. Maybe the coachmen had some business to attend to. But they were in the middle of the forest so he couldn’t think of what it would be.

 

He glanced out of the window in curiosity but couldn’t see anything of interest. Then suddenly he heard a man shout, “We’re here for the boy, his parents have instructed us to do a retrieval from you at this checkpoint.” Baekhyun still couldn’t see anyone so he intended to stick his head out of the window to get a better look but stopped at the last second, thinking better of it. He was starting to get a sense of foreboding. He’d never been informed that any trade off would happen but his parents weren’t exactly all too concerned about keeping him in the loop in any case. Still, he felt that something was wrong here. If turning him over to these men was planned, then the coachmen wouldn’t need to be informed about it, they would already know.

 

“We have no such instructions, Sir. We’re to bring him all the way to the capital, and as you can see, we’re nearly there. We won’t be handing him over, we have our orders.” The first coachman spoke and Baekhyun felt panic-stricken. They really weren’t supposed to fetch him. Then who were these people? 

 

“Just hand him over if you want things to continue nicely, we also have orders.” A gruff voice spoke. Baekhyun began to cower against his seat.

 

“Maybe we should, I don’t want any trouble.” The second coachman whispered. Baekhyun’s hearing had always been better than everyone else’s and he was grateful for it now. Would they really just give him to those men?

 

“Are you crazy? If we give up their only child we’re as good as dead.” The first one whispered back, harshly. 

 

Baekhyun felt hurt that no one seemed to actually care about his well being, having self serving attitudes. 

 

“So, what’ll it be? We haven’t got all day.” It was the same man that had spoken the first time.

 

Baekhyun slowly crouched down onto the floor. He knew it was a foolish attempt to conceal himself but he had the strongest urge to hide in any way he could. There was a moment where he heard nothing but the birds chirping nearby.

 

“I’m tired of waiting.” The gruff voice suddenly spoke again, making Baekhyun flinch.

 

Those were the only words spoken before there were shuffling noises and then Baekhyun heard the coachmen struggling with the other men. He swiftly got the idea to run. As soon as he lifted himself off of the floor, through the window, he came face to face with another man. He let out a squeal, throwing himself backwards away from the third man that he hadn’t even known was there for the entire ordeal.

 

The man smirked, opening the door and welcomed himself in, advancing even closer. Baekhyun belatedly got the idea to open the door on his side and fell out onto the dirt road. Before the man could exit and grab him, he began running as fast as he could. “Hey, kid.” He wasn’t sure which man was shouting after him but he wasn’t going to look back to find out. He stumbled on a tree root and cursed his shoes, they were the last thing someone should be running through the wilderness in. He quickly recovered but he could tell that the men were gaining on him. 

 

He spotted a large tree and ducked behind it, catching his breath. He could hear exactly where they were. They weren’t very light on their feet for criminals, thought Baekhyun. After a moment though, he could only track two of them. One of them was definitely trying to sneak up on him, he needed to keep going. But the second he stepped forward to leave, he felt arms entrap him. He thrashed around, trying to free himself but he knew it was futile, the man felt like a boulder against his back, not affected in the slightest. “Shh, come now, let’s not make this harder than it has to be.” The man chided at him before dragging him, kicking and screaming, back to the road. The coachmen were nowhere to be seen and Baekhyun didn’t even want to know what had happened to them.

 

“Tie him up, I can already tell he’s going to be trouble.” The first man spoke, he seemed to be the one in charge. Baekhyun resigned himself to just referring to them as One, Two, and Three, since he had no names to go by. Two, the one with the gruff voice, grabbed a sack tied to the saddle of one of their horses and gathered up the contents in his hand, a three strand rope and a long strip of cloth. Baekhyun gathered that Three was the one holding him as Two approached with the restraints. He had gone limp against his subduer once he saw this, focusing his energy on refraining from shedding angry tears instead. 

 

Two tied his feet first and Baekhyun fought the urge to kick the man in the face, it wouldn’t lead to anything good for him. He then had his hands released by the man behind him only to have them tied by the man waiting in front. He’d expected that, what he hadn’t expected was for the cloth to be tied around his mouth and he recoiled when Two placed it against his lips, fastening it behind his head. 

 

“Okay, put him on the horse. We’ve already spent too long here.” One instructed. He shuddered at the thought of being taken anywhere by those men, having no idea where he would be carted off to but he was mildly grateful that he wouldn’t have that man pressing against him any longer, it was making him extremely uneasy. He was draped across the back of a steed with rope securing him, little comfort as the thought of falling off was still ever present in his mind. Every time the horse galloped he felt like the wind was being knocked out of him and he just prayed that the journey would be short while simultaneously dreading arriving wherever they were headed.

* * *

Poor Baekhyun, amirite? muahahahaha *that's my evil laugh* Anyone have any hunches about what's going on?


	5. Brought To Light

It hadn’t taken them as long as Baekhyun anticipated to reach their destination. He was grabbed unceremoniously off of the mare’s back and experienced a wave of vertigo, his body trying to restore its sense of balance after the sudden position change. Three was holding him flush against his body again and Baekhyun wasn’t sure if those were his specific instructions or if he just enjoyed doing it. The sun had already set and he couldn’t make out where he was but even if could he’d still be just as clueless since he’d never been out and about. 

 

Suddenly light could be seen in front of him and Baekhyun registered that it was a door being opened. “Hurry, I have to get back to the front.” The man who opened the door commanded. They paraded in through the door, dragging Baekhyun with them. The man who had let them in was probably the biggest man Baekhyun had ever seen, seemingly made of nothing but muscle and possessing an impressive height that towered over all of his captors. He looked around at the walls dressed in a red damask wallpaper and was reminded of his own home. Was he in someone’s home? At least he hadn’t been brought to one of the dungeons or torture chambers he’d read about in his history textbooks, it could always be worse. 

 

He and Three were made to wait in the hallway while the man who let them in walked away, Baekhyun assumed back to the front where he said he had to get, and the other two men went upstairs to make sure the coast was clear. When they heard a whistle from up there Baekhyun was hauled up over the man’s shoulder, another uncomfortable experience for his abdomen that day, and taken up the stairs. Once upstairs, they went down another hallway from what Baekhyun could see with his limited view, and a door was opened. A couple of steps into the room, he was abruptly thrown and he swore he saw his life flash before his eyes until he made contact with a bed as his landing place. 

 

He heard the door close and tried his best to bring himself into a sitting position against the headboard. Three was smiling again, seeing Baekhyun in obvious discomfort, maybe he had never actually stopped smiling in the first place. Baekhyun averted his gaze, having no interest in holding a starring match with the man. Everything about him was eerie, sending chills up Baekhyun’s spine. The room he was in was vastly different from any that he’d ever seen. Besides the bed that he was seated on, a night table was only other piece of furniture there. He wondered if the room belonged to anybody or if it was, perhaps, a guest room. 

 

He heard Three shift on his feet and tried his best to continue ignoring the man until he started advancing towards Baekhyun. He could no longer ignore him when he grabbed Baekhyun’s chin forcing him to make eye contact. “I don’t like your attitude.” Baekhyun’s eyes widened, he had no idea what the man was talking about. He’d been raised to never be disrespectful and even after what those people had done to him, he’d still been civil towards them. He hadn’t even spoken a word since the situation began, there was nothing that could have been misinterpreted, and he hadn’t given any scornful looks, as much as he wished to. What more did the man want from him? “You upper class are all the same, thinking you’re better than us. But look at you now, you’re completely at our mercy. I could do anything to you, all the power your parents hold is useless right now.”

 

The man was extremely close to Baekhyun’s face and getting closer every second, when he cowered back the man continued to advance. He could feel himself trembling and the hold on his face became painfully constricting, causing tears to spring to his eyes. He would have said something to the man, maybe ask what he had done wrong, but the gag on his mouth prevented it. “They’ve done nothing but drag Perenmal down for decades, I’m honored to serve one of their enemies and be able to torment their precious child all at once.” The smile was gone and had been replaced with a look of anger and maybe a hint of disgust. 

 

He didn’t know what his parents could have done to make the man so angry but he knew that he didn’t want to be punished for their mistakes. He had no part in any of it but the man seemed to have violent intentions and Baekhyun considered whether he would be harmed or even killed, every worst case scenario coming to mind. That must’ve been the reason they’d taken him in the first place, to get rid of him. His silent crying turned into whimpering and he began to struggle against his restraints. Three just continued to scowl down at him, clearly not concerned with his attempts. He could hear three pairs of feet approaching the room and he strained even harder, they were surely coming in to finish the job right then. When the doorknob turned and he had yet to escape his restraints, he started bawling, afraid to look death in the face. 

 

As the door opened the other two captors entered with a boy who looked to be around Baekhyun’s age, who looked extremely troubled. “What are you doing?” One asked in an annoyed manner and Three finally backed away from Baekhyun’s personal space.

 

Three shrugged. “I was just toying with him a bit, not my fault he’s so soft. Are all carriers like this?” He sounded amused.

 

Baekhyun continued crying and he wanted to look away, at anything but those people, but he had to stay alert.

 

“Well that’s not a part of you orders, so refrain from doing so in the future.” One said, then turned to the boy beside him, “Here, I started to think we might not have to use this, but he’s in hysterics now. Make sure he takes that.” He handed something to the boy but Baekhyun couldn’t tell what, it was too small.

 

“Who the hell is this kid?” Three questioned, referring to the newcomer.

 

“He’s going to watch our little captive here while we get some sleep. One of the new whores who has yet to bring in any clients, they won’t miss him for a night.” Two answered.

 

Three gave the boy a once over and hummed in approval, “Do a good job tonight and I’ll reward you by being your first customer.” 

 

The boy didn’t look too pleased at that prospect and he immediately broke eye contact, looking down timidly.

 

“Let’s go, we need to rest.” One ordered both of them and Baekhyun felt hopeful for the first time that day. If they were leaving then maybe he had a chance to escape. If he could bypass the boy who was left there. They all left the room, Three giving him a teasing smile on the way out, and then he and the boy were alone.

 

He stood there awkwardly looking at Baekhyun who just stared back. Only Baekhyun’s sniveling could be heard in the room now. The boy fidgeted with whatever was in his hands and then seemed to finally make a decision, walking towards Baekhyun slowly. “I…” He huffed, “This is not an ideal situation, I know, but can you please just take this pill? If you don’t, we’re both going to be in trouble and I really don’t want to see anything bad happen to you, you seem like such an innocent person. And I hope you don’t want to see anything bad happen to me either, I also have no choice but to be here right now.” 

 

He sat on the bed beside Baekhyun and Baekhyun flinched away from him out of impulse. “How about this, shall we introduce ourselves? I’m Jongdae and I’m twenty one years old, from Perenmal.” He raised both of his hands towards Baekhyun’s head and Baekhyun became more anxious, trying to move away, but stopped when he felt hands rest on the knot of his gag. “I’m going to take this off but you have to promise not to scream or cause any trouble, then you can introduce yourself, okay?” Baekhyun weighed his options. The boy, Jongdae, didn’t seem anything like the people who had brought him there. In fact, Jongdae seemed to be a bit afraid of them as well and he did say that he didn’t have a choice. He hadn’t yet done anything to make Baekhyun suspect he had any ill will toward him. Baekhyun nodded softly, letting Jongdae know that he agreed to the terms. Jongdae smiled sadly at him. “Thank you.”

 

The first thing he did when the gag was removed was close his mouth, having missed the feeling for hours. Jongdae simply looked at him, waiting. He took a deep breath, “I-I’m Baekhyun.” His voice shook. “I’m also twenty one years old and from Perenmal.”

 

Jongdae nodded, surprised by Baekhyun’s compliance. “That’s a nice coincidence, I guess. We probably could’ve been friends, had we met under different circumstances. But, then again, maybe not. You seem to be from a noble family.” Baekhyun, nodded in confirmation but he didn’t understand why that would prevent he and Jongdae from being friends. Sukmin and her family weren’t noble but he loved them more than anything, surely class alone didn’t affect people’s relationships, there must be another reason behind Jongdae’s statement. “Do you want to try taking the pill now?”

 

“What does it do?” Baekhyun sighed out. 

 

“Well, as far as I know, It’s supposed to cause unconsciousness.” Jongdae looked at him apprehensively. 

 

He wanted to say no but he remembered that Jongdae said they would get in trouble if he didn’t. “Okay, I’ll take it. Can I please have some water, to help swallow it?”

 

Relief washed over Jongdae’s face. “Oh, of course.” He placed the small capsule next to Baekhyun and then reached over to the bedside table, retrieving a pitcher of water that Baekhyun hadn’t noticed before. He gently pressed the pill to Baekhyun’s lips and Baekhyun accepted it into his mouth, waiting. He then placed the glass of water there, tilting it slowly, making sure Baekhyun didn’t choke. “Thank you. You should lay down now,  you’ll be uncomfortable sleeping like that.” 

 

Baekhyun nodded, he was feeling drowsy already. Jongdae helped him lie on the inflexible mattress, tucking him in under the thin blanket and then sitting himself on the floor, in the corner, and bringing his knees up to his chest to rest his chin on them. Baekhyun took a moment to register that Jongdae planned to stay there. “Jongdae, you shouldn’t sleep on the floor, the bed is big enough for the both of us.” 

 

Jongdae looked like he hadn’t expected Baekhyun to speak at all for the rest of the night. He hesitantly rose from his spot on the floor and walked around to the right side of the bed, sitting there awkwardly for a while before finally laying down. A couple minutes later, Baekhyun spoke again, “This bed smells like perfume. Is this a lady’s room?” He was just saying whatever came to his mind.

 

“It doesn’t belong to anyone in particular, lots of people use it.” Jongdae answered him.

 

“Ah, like a guest room? Do you have a room here?” 

 

“No, I don’t live here, I just work here. Some others live here, though.”

 

“Oh, I heard that man talking about clients, what kind of business is this?”

 

There was a brief silence and Baekhyun thought that Jongdae wasn’t going to answer his question until he heard a deep breath, “It’s a call house.”

 

Baekhyun racked his sleepy brain for what that could be. “You mean people call on you, here?” Jongdae hummed in confirmation. “Wow, such businesses exist.” Baekhyun thought a bit more. “But are they people you know? Otherwise, there probably wouldn’t be much for you to talk about for the whole visit, how would you entertain your guests?” The silence was there again and Baekhyun stole a glance at Jongdae to find that he was already looking at him.

 

“You really don’t know?”

 

“Know what?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“Didn’t you hear what that man called me earlier?”

 

Baekhyun scoured his memory, he had been so terrified earlier that he wasn’t paying much attention to detail. “Oh, yes, I remember now. But what does that mean, a who-”

 

Jongdae cut him off, “If you really don’t know then I’ll tell you another time.” He lifted his hand to pat the crown of Baekhyun’s head then began to smooth his hair down, “Just get some sleep for now.”

 

“Hmm, okay, good night Jongdae, and thank you for being nice to me.” Baekhyun wasn’t sure if Jongdae had responded or not because within seconds, he was out like a light.

 

He woke up dazed and feeling out of place, the bed did not feel like his own. Then he remembered that he had left the estate yesterday and all of the other events came rushing back to him, his eyes snapping open in a panic. He was still there, in that room. He rolled over, wrists and ankles still restrained, and saw that the other side of the bed was empty. Why had Jongdae left him? His mind dreamt up multiple scenarios, all of which ended with Jongdae never returning and the men coming back for Baekhyun, killing him. All the thoughts continued to attack him and he listened out for anyone coming to the door but all he heard were noises that seemed to be people in pain, making his uneasiness even greater. When he heard someone coming down the hallway, he feared the worst but he was snapped out of his mental turmoil by a familiar voice.

 

“Oh, you’re awake.” Jongdae then caught his facial expression and quickly closed and locked the door. “I’m sorry, I just went to go refill the water, don’t be scared.” Jongdae rushed over to him and placed the pitcher from the night before back on the nightstand. “I didn’t leave you.” He sat on the bed with Baekhyun and helped him sit up. “But I have to tell you, the men plan to come here very shortly. They’re…a bit preoccupied right now, but when they’re done, they’ll be here to take you.” 

 

The brief calm Baekhyun had gained from Jongdae’s return was undone by that news. He didn’t want to ever see them again, just wanted to go back with Sukmin and his cousins and bring Jongdae along, forgetting that any of it had ever happened. “Jongdae, I have to get out of here, I have to go back home. ” He cried.

 

“Shh, don’t work yourself up, please.” Jongdae held his shoulders in case he began to thrash around or throw any sort of fit. 

 

Suddenly, Baekhyun ceased his fidgeting. He could hear someone approaching the door again. He stared, waiting to see which one of them had come for him. When the door opened this time, it wasn’t any of the men from the day before. Baekhyun had never seen this man before but he looked at Baekhyun as if he knew him.


	6. Aptitude

Combat training was something that his parents actually let him do, much to his surprise. He had begged for months, citing that Seongsoo was allowed to do it and it was only fair that he be given the same learning opportunities as his sibling. Seongsoo had been the deciding factor, really, when he’d backed Kyungsoo’s efforts, saying that a bit more self defense skills would be good for him. The nagging thought that his parents valued Seongsoo’s opinion over his was buried by his delight that they had finally agreed. He just needed to learn the skills and show his father that he was competent.

 

He had to wake up earlier than he was used to and he’d hated it at first but sucked it up since it was something he deemed important. No pain, no gain. He’d endured plenty of physical pain as well. Scrapes and bruises littered his body after his very first session and he’d contemplated quitting but then decided against it. He’d concluded that it must’ve been his father’s instructions to go hard on him to prove that he wasn’t fit for that lifestyle. He would prove him wrong.

 

Thick smoke curled up against a clear blue sky from a chimney in what he recognized as the kitchen area of the castle. He would have breakfast after training concluded, as would the warriors who trained alongside him. That day’s session was only his tenth and he wished he’d had more experience considering he would be meeting Chanyeol that night. Everything was about to begin. 

 

When he had approached the field that first day he was met with looks of investigation; why was he there, who allowed him to venture into the area previously restricted to him. He’d ducked his head in shyness and stood off to the side while watching the others begin their warm ups until Seongsoo had come and saved him from his own bashfulness and hesitation, showing him what to do.

 

Even after seeing him return multiple times all the other men still glued their eyes to him when he showed up, wearing the same modest clothing as them. It wasn’t as if they had never had a prince in such close proximity before, Seongsoo had been training since his teen years. Yet, their eyes still followed Kyungsoo, even that day as he tried to ignore them and put names to the pictures the smoke painted on it’s blue canvas, having nothing else to focus on. 

 

He would have to endure it until Seongsoo showed up, that’s how it always went. When he was around, the men didn’t dare get caught gazing in Kyungsoo’s direction. He could’ve confided in his brother about it, maybe he should’ve already, but his fear of appearing incapable of handling things by himself far exceeded his discomfort.

 

He faced forward, stiff as a board, willing the time to move forward just a little faster. 

 

Later in the day, his governess fussed over him as the maids filled his bath with lavender and salt, saying that he was too pretty and delicate to be participating in such raucous behavior and should cease training. He just hummed in response, knowing better than to argue. She had stopped assisting him with bathing years prior but when he had passed by her on his way to the bathroom, she’d simply followed, ignoring his questioning look. It had been done hundreds, if not thousands, of times and a sense of familiarity settled over the two as he let her undress him where he stood waiting by the tub. She clicked her tongue in annoyance as her eyes scanned over his form, turning him around to inspect the backside of his body. “In.”  She instructed, brows set, and Kyungsoo knew a lecture was coming. He tested the water first with a dip of his toe before stepping in and allowing his body to be immersed into the hot, soothing pool. The maids gathered their materials and excused themselves, leaving the two alone. 

 

She perched on a short stool by his side. “You have a new bruise,” She snapped, dipping a wooden cup into the water and pouring the gathered contents onto his hair as he lounged back. “I’m serious about you stopping. What if you get scarred up, what will Chanyeol think?”

 

It took an ample amount of effort for him to resist rolling his eyes; that would have just earned him a smack to the head. He didn’t care what Chanyeol thought of his body, why should he? He felt nimble fingers working through his tresses as they were lathered, making him moan in contentment, closing his eyes. “I don’t think he minds things like that.” Kyungsoo mused as a comb massaged his scalp, distributing the product around evenly. The fact that Chanyeol was the one allowing him to help contradicted her perception of him. Why would he be helping Kyungsoo potentially get roughed up if he was just going to hate the way Kyungsoo looked later? Clearly, he didn’t mind what Kyungsoo chose to do with his own physical appearance. Maybe Chanyeol would be a better husband than he had initially thought. 

 

“What are you so deep in thought about? Considering what I’ve said, for once?”

 

“Well, not exactly,” He felt it would be rude to flat out say no. 

 

“So, what, is there something bothering you?” 

 

He shook his head impulsively but then the events of his morning came to mind.  “Something did happen earlier though.” He opened his eyes to look at her, “They think I’m a cheat, that I use my abilities during training and that’s the only reason I’ve gotten so good in the short amount of time.” He gives a bitter laugh, “Just because I was across the field didn’t mean I wouldn’t be able to hear them. It’s amazing what you catch when you’re trying not to listen to anything.”

 

“Kyungsoo, you’re going to have to deal with this for the rest of your life, the envy. They wish they had your abilities, your status, and lots of other things so they make excuses for themselves, to feel better.” She brought a hand to his cheek and rested it there. “I knew as soon as you were born what I would have to console you about as you grew.”  She then chuckled, “Up until now, the biggest issues have been your engagement and Jaehwan.”

 

Kyungsoo grimaced at the mention of his cousin, “Why has he always treated me like that? And please, really tell me instead of saying that you don’t know like every other time I ask. I know that you know the reason. I didn’t always hate him but that comment at our party really crossed the line.” Kyungsoo had mostly hated that he couldn’t refute what was said.

 

“I suppose you’re old enough now.” She dipped the cup in again, preparing to rinse his hair clean. “It’s really your uncle’s fault that Jaehwan is this way towards you.” That didn’t surprise Kyungsoo. “He and your aunt had struggled to conceive their first child for a while, I think you already know this.” He nodded for her to continue, “So when Jaehwan was born healthy, everyone was ecstatic and your uncle had never been more proud.” Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what that had to do with him but he kept silent. “Now, to the important part, remember that your mother was also pregnant with you at the time and a week later, you were born prematurely.” 

 

He still didn’t understand. “So what’s the problem, that I was born so soon after him? Wouldn’t you be excited if your sibling had a child be born so close to your own?”

 

She shook her head, disappointment etched onto her face. “That man, it isn’t hard to tell that he’s always felt inferior to your father, being the second prince, he feels that his brother had stolen his shine, once again. Your birth overshadowed the birth of his first child, the thing he was most proud of. There’s no doubt in my mind that he’s been poisoning Jaehwan’s mind towards you all these years.”

 

Kyungsoo had told himself for years that he would feel a little better about the mistreatment if he at least knew why he was receiving it. It turned out that knowing just made him feel worse. How was someone supposed to accept that they were hated simply for being born?

 

“This is why I waited so long to tell you.” She showed a sorrowful expression. “It’s awful that your own family has some vendetta against you for things out of your control. I knew you would feel awful once you found out but remember, it’s their own immorality, you’ve done nothing to deserve their animosity.” She paused, rinsing the last of the bubbles from his head. “You’re getting a bit thin, make sure you eat all of your meals.” He nodded obediently. “That way, you can train well and take on anyone who tries to mess with you, especially Jaehwan. And show all of those soldiers that you deserve to be there just as much, if not more than, they do.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, “I thought you wanted me to quit.”

 

“Oh, I do, but we both know you won’t, at least not anytime soon. You don’t listen to me.” She grinned.

 

Kyungsoo looked down, blush of embarrassment painting his cheeks, “Sorry, I don’t mean to disobey you.”

 

“I know you don’t, you just have a strong spirit, I don’t think anyone can tame it. But you listen to me more than you do your father and Seungsoo, so I’m satisfied with that, at least.” She sighed, standing , “I’ll leave you to finish up, make sure to take a rest after you get out.” 

 

“I will, thank you.” He said. She gave one last smile before leaving him. He grabbed the sponge off of the washing tray and soaped it up gliding it across his arm, slowly, sore muscles protesting against him. He began to think about what she had just said. Did Chanyeol really not mind his so called strong spirit or was he just being courteous? Did he secretly think Kyungsoo was off-color but just too polite to say it? It was certainly possible, he wouldn’t have been the first. Maybe Kyungsoo shouldn’t have showed that side of himself so soon but he figured that they would be trapped together for years to come so it was reasonable to get it out of the way if it meant that he might be able to be involved in whatever was being planned at the moment.

 

After exiting the bath he wrapped himself in a robe, foregoing clothes, and layed in bed. He really did need to rest up before his journey. He hadn’t seen his mother that day, which upset him, but he’d have to wait until the next day. He had to sneak out and he didn’t want her to suspect anything, he’d always been a terrible liar. 

 

Efforts to catch sleep were thwarted off, doubtful thoughts invading his mind. What if he got caught. What if Chanyeol was leading him on and had already informed his father of the entire thing. What if Chanyeol was just doing it to make Kyungsoo complacent, and he’d completely change his personality when Kyungsoo was finally sent to live with him. He couldn’t be sure that none of those things were true but he needed to bury his uncertainty if he was going to go through with it. 

 

He threw his cover off and dressed himself, deciding to go eat, something to occupy his mind for the time being, and then head off. The longer he waited, the worse his apprehension would get.

 

After his meal, spent mostly in silence with the wait staff making small talk when they came to bring and take things from the table, he headed to the stables. He had never snuck off anywhere so he wasn’t sure how exactly he should go about it. He used his abilities to listen for anyone that could be lingering around the area. There was someone there, presumably a stable boy and Kyungsoo had to figure out a way to make him leave long enough to be able to take a horse without being seen. A distraction was in order. 

 

He called out mentally, imagining a small bird. It was sometimes difficult to do if he didn’t have a specific animal in mind to command but this would be a simple enough task. He heard the fluttering of wings and then looked down to see some sort of hirundo waiting at his feet, peering up at him. He bent down, holding out a finger for it to perch on and upon further inspection he could see that it was a barn swallow. He flicked his wrist and the bird went straight into the stables, causing a ruckus. The boy came running out with the creature nearly attached to his hair, refusing to leave him alone and scaring him off to the safety of indoors.

 

Kyungsoo slid into the wooden structure, hay crunching under his feet, and surveyed the available animals. His own horse was kept in a separate stable, along with the rest of his family’s. He didn’t want to take her out, the chances of getting caught were higher with that stable being closely guarded in comparison to almost none at the others. He didn’t have any knowledge of the animals kept there so he just choose randomly, not wanting to waste time. The horse seemed well behaved when he approached and that was enough for him to saddle it up and swing his leg over it’s back, riding off towards the border.

 

He only needed the colt until he reached wooded area of the border, then he would leave it there and continue on foot. He’d heard that the forests of Perenmal were lurking with unpredictable things. Fascinating creatures weren’t something foreign to all other kingdoms but there was a high concentration in Perenmal for an unknown reason and they tended to be on the darker, more sinister side of things. There were many theories out there as to why, and Kyungsoo agreed with the theory that in the recent years, a concentration of bad energy festering in the kingdom was attracting the vile creatures, like moths to a flame. He wasn’t particularly worried over his own safety, he could handle anything that would be thrown his way, but the mare had to stay behind for its survival.

 

The ride stretched for hours and when he finally made it to the edge of the forest, the sun had already set, cascading the already unpleasant growth before him in complete darkness. He urged the horse came to a halt and the absence of hooves clattering against the earth revealed an eerie silence around them. He dismounted from the saddle and directed the animal to lay on the cool grass and take a rest, plucking an apple from the satchel he had brought along with him and offering it up as payment for a job well done. It only took one bite for the fruit to disappear from his palm and he petted the horse’s head, whispering a  _ Wish me luck _ , before turning to face the woods.

  
  



	7. Benighted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double update for chapters 7 and 8 because I took a century to update >.< please forgive me!

Kyungsoo felt like he was trespassing as he entered the forest, as he was forewarned of it’s eminence. As he entered, he took out the map that was delivered to him the previous night. Chanyeol had sent someone to deliver it to him personally so no one would suspect anything But Kyungsoo had cringed when he saw that Chanyeol went a step further and disguised it as a love letter. But, nevertheless, it worked, no one commented on it. He double checked to make sure he remembered the directions and then checked his compass before proceeding onto the path he was to take.

His journey through the forest was one filled with anticipation. He waited for one thing or another to jump out from behind the nearest tree and bite him. No such thing happened. A late spring breeze would ruffle some leaves every now and then but that was as much action as he got. He was mostly relieved but a small, thrill-seeking, part of himself was also disappointed. He wanted to see something interesting, something he couldn’t see anywhere else.

When he exited the forest he was met with a dirt road, empty as far as he could see, which was quite far. His eyesight was not diminished by the darkness due to his abilities. All five of his major senses were enhanced compared to others and he was finding it very practical for wandering out in the wilderness at an odd hour of the night. An empty road also meant that Chanyeol hadn't arrived yet. There was nothing that he could do but wait.

He’d spent a while entertaining himself by controlling an owl’s hoots but after what could've been a dozen times, it had flown away. He didn't command it back, not having the heart to make another being suffer the same amount of boredom as him. And so, he settled for toeing pebbles on the ground around with his boot. What a thrilling evening it was turning out to be. He mentally cursed Chanyeol for not being there yet but stopped when he felt something.

It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Something was touching him. He didn't feel the weight or pressure that came with a physical touch, like when a hand would press on one’s shoulder. It caressed his entire body all at once, like a gentle wave. It didn't feel bad but the fact that he hadn't the slightest idea what it was made him heedful.

It was coming from behind him and, as silly as it may be, he debated whether to turn around or not. Of course he shouldn't ignore it but there was a possibility that he would be faced with something dangerous. Why hadn't he heard whatever it was? Then, as suddenly as it had come, the feeling vanished. Maybe it was his imagination and there was nothing there at all.

With that thought in mind, he bravely turned, expecting to see the same emptiness as before but he felt his blood run cold when what he saw, instead, was a man standing just a bit down the road. His mind hadn't played any tricks on him. If he could be seen then what was the reason he hadn't been heard? Was Kyungsoo losing his senses? Did that happen to Esoterics? Maybe he was a ghost. Maybe what Kyungsoo had felt was an attempted possession.

The man was looking right at Kyungsoo but that's all he was doing, looking. It took a second, both of them holding their breath, for Kyungsoo to deduce that the other couldn't see him. Yet, he knew he was there and even in what direction. They continued to look towards each other, completely still, and Kyungsoo began to ponder whether or not ghosts had limitations such as needing light to see.

He was never able to draw his conclusion because a noise from the woods beside him caught both of their attention.

“The bugs are really attracted to fire, you know? I had to navigate blindly through the forests of this God forsaken kingdom.” Chanyeol came sauntering out of the treeline and Kyungsoo grabbed him, clearly catching him by surprise, and darted across the road into the other forest.

He wasn't sure what it was, perhaps intuition, but something was telling him that Chanyeol shouldn't notice the man ;and he shouldn't be messed with. He wasn't supposed to know about Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s meeting but he couldn't see them so there was no way for him to report to anyone that the two princes had been in the area. He saw greater risk in confronting the man than leaving him be.

Chanyeol hadn't spoken until they were a ways away, apparently finding the silence comfortable enough up until that point. “If I didn't know any better, by the way you're dashing through these trees, I’d say you know where we’re going.”

“Sorry.” Kyungsoo abated his hasty footsteps, coming to a halt. “I’m just excited.” He’d only partially lied. He was excited for what the night would bring but that wasn't the reason for his rushing.

“It's fine, you can continue leading. That way, I don't have to ignite another flame that hundreds of mosquitoes will be enticed by and then realize they can't fly into so they settle for biting me instead.” There was a hint of humor in Chanyeol's voice, rather than the annoyance Kyungsoo would have expected.

“You seem to be in a good mood.”

Chanyeol hummed. “Today has been a rather productive day. After this task, I may be able to rest for a while. I haven't had a free day in weeks. Plus,” he added as an afterthought. “It'll be nice to finally spend some alone time with you.”

The statement suddenly made Kyungsoo very aware of his hand curled around Chanyeol's wrist, the one he had dragged him along by. He had been assigned to lead so he didn't let go, as much as he had the urge to.

He continued to lead Chanyeol through the trees, the other correcting him from behind if he veered off course.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but throw a couple glances over his shoulder along the way to see if they were being followed. No torches, or fire from Chanyeol's hand, was a good call. They could be spotted easily that way.

“And you,” Chanyeol spoke again, much later, “You seem a bit fidgety. Is there something you want to share?”

The breaking of silence made him startle and he was annoyed with himself, knowing that Chanyeol had definitely felt it. “Like what?”

“Did anything happen on your journey or while you waited for me?” His tone was curious with an underlying demand to know.

If Kyungsoo was anyone else, he wouldn't dare lie to Chanyeol. But he wasn't just anyone, he Chanyeol's equal and the urge to keep the man from earlier a secret was still nagging at him. “I didn't experience anything unpleasant or out of the ordinary. It must be the people's boredom driving them to create such stories.”

Chanyeol shook his head at Kyungsoo's naivety. “The people of Perenmal,” he paused, seemingly looking for the right phrasing, “keep themselves very entertained. They have no need to make anything up about simple forests.”

“You didn't strike me as the type to buy into such things.” He tried to deflect the attention from himself.

“Kyungsoo, you can manipulate earth with a mere thought.” He didn't need to elaborate for Kyungsoo to understand his point.

“But people have seen it before! It's been confirmed, proven, not just word of mouth.” He reasoned. Yes, he had just experienced something that he couldn't explain, but it didn't mean that the forests were haunted by ghouls and demons.

“And the people who tell these stories about the forest have also seen what they speak of. What's the difference?” Chanyeol's tone made him feel as if he was being tested by one of his teachers.

“I... don't know. But,” he suddenly switched gears, wanting to call Chanyeol's bluff. “If the forest is so deadly, why have you allowed me to travel it alone, unprotected?” He had won the argument, there was no excuse that Chanyeol could offer if the stories were true, he was certain.

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes, “It's not something that needs to be discussed right now.”

Kyungsoo was going to get his answer, right then and there. “You're putting my safety on the line when you're supposed to be one of the people protecting me, it definitely needs to be discussed right now. If not now, when?”

“I have never, and I will never, put you in danger, Do Kyungsoo. That is something you can be sure of.”

He felt guilt creep up on him after Chanyeol's admission but he still wanted his answer. “Then what aren't you telling me?” His voice had softened a considerable amount.

The sigh Chanyeol released spoke of Kyungsoo's victory, the oncoming explanation. “Nothing happened because nothing ever does.”

Kyungsoo halted, causing the other to do the same, “So I was right, it's all made up?”

“No.” Chanyeol prompted him to start walking again. “Nothing ever happens on the border. That's why I decided to meet you there. The forest within the kingdom is where all of the stories take place. And you know as well as I do that there was no need for you to cross into Perenmal before meeting me.”

“It was...a shortcut.” He had no valid excuse. “But why didn't you tell me that, you let me think I was traveling a dangerous journey. I could've very well brought my horse through that forest.”

“It was a chance for you hone your skills in a setting other than the palace, where the biggest threat to anyone is, undoubtedly, you.”

Kyungsoo was still confused. “But there was nothing for me to use my skills on.”

“Yes, because you're not ready.” He said, matter of factly.

“How can you be so sure?” He wished Chanyeol could see the miffed look he was sending him.

“You have no experience using your abilities for self defense or attacking and you've only just started combat training. Which I was pleasantly surprised to hear about. I presume Seungsoo is the reason you were able to do so.”

Kyungsoo wrinkled his nose. “Yes, how do you know that?”

“We shared a session together, just recently, in preparation for everything we're planning and he mentioned you.”

“Oh?” Kyungsoo’s interest was piqued further. “What did he say?”

“He said he wished it was something that he could do with you, but your parents are awfully traditional so carriers were banned from participating. You'll know the whole truth about that soon enough, though.”

“Can't you tell me now?” He wanted to soak up as much information as possible.

“No, that's something that we actually won't be discussing tonight, no matter how much you bat your eyelashes.” Chanyeol's lip twitched with something akin to smile, a rarity. “It definitely helps that I can't see them if you do.”

Was he hinting that Kyungsoo had some sort of influence over him? He wasn't sure how he felt about that. He didn't want Chanyeol to dislike him but he also didn't want the other prince to develop any romantic feelings for him either. Not that Kyungsoo could stop him, but still, he shouldn't let Chanyeol's feelings develop any further than they already had. Or maybe Chanyeol didn't have any feelings for him, maybe he was getting ahead of himself. He was snapped out of his internal debate with the sound of the other’s voice.

“This,” Chanyeol stood in front of him and gestured to the wooded area around them, spreading his arms wide. “Is where we need to be.”

Kyungsoo hadn't even realized that they'd stopped. He turned to survey their surroundings, expecting, well, anything but what he saw. They were standing in an ordinary area of the forest. If Chanyeol had not made that announcement, he would've thought they'd stopped for no reason at all. He raised a questioning brow but then remembered that even though they were facing each other, Chanyeol couldn’t see him like he could see Chanyeol. “So, we’re doing what here, exactly?”

“Well, just beyond that treeline,” Chanyeol then gestured behind himself, in front of Kyungsoo. “Is the compound of Choi Siwon, leader and owner of Choi Auxiliary.”

Chanyeol had not disappointed, they were practically a stone’s throw away from the plot’s first target. “What are we waiting for then? Llet’s go!” Kyungsoo wasn’t even allowed to lift a foot off of the ground before gravity was weighing both feet down, causing him to lose balance as his upper body had moved forward before knowing that his lower body wouldn’t be able to follow. He let out a yelp, flailing his arms.

Chanyeol blindly reached an arm out, catching him before he could end up face planting. “You’re not going anywhere near that man or his home. He’s doubled his security within the last week so, by my estimations, when you bravely approach the compound there will be about fifty men waiting, on the western side of the property alone, to welcome you.”

None of his training made him ready enough to face something like that. Kyungsoo huffed in defeat. “Okay, I understand. Can you release my feet now?”

He did and Kyungsoo shook each foot out, relieved at the feeling of being freed. That was the first time he had seen Chanyeol demonstrate any of his abilities. He had never even fathomed that when the time came for him to witness it, they'd be used on him. In fact, he didn't even know what Chanyeol's other abilities were apart from the fire manipulation that his father had bragged about at one of the dinners their families had together in the previous months. They didn't chat often, as it was, and for all he knew, Chanyeol could have something even more amazing up his sleeve. Or even more terrifying, if what he had just experienced was any indication. Instinctively, some of the fear he had managed to bury from his previous encounters with the other prince resurfaced.

“As I was saying before, Mr. Choi resides there and we need to map out his home.” said Chanyeol, as if nothing had just happened.

“What for?” Kyungsoo furrowed his brows.

“For when we attack.” Chanyeol informed.

The lack of emotion in Chanyeol's voice puzzled Kyungsoo. There was definitely bound to be a loss of life during an attack, yet he could tell it wasn't a concern to the other. “But, doesn't his family live there too? What about them?” He wasn't sure what Choi Siwon was mixed up in, but he didn't want to aid in hurting any blameless people.

“His husband and children are not to be harmed, as well as all innocent household help. I'm sure my men, and yours, will do what's expected of them on the day.”

So that was what both of their kingdoms were coming together for, just to take down Choi Auxiliary? He had so many questions but he focused on the topic at hand. “Will you make sure that no innocents are harmed?”

“I can't promise you anything, as I won't be there. On that day, I have a much more daunting task here in Perenmal.” The solemnity lacing Chanyeol's voice was worrying but also refreshing.

The gravity of the situation didn't escape Kyungsoo. “You can't tell me this either, can you?”

“I'm sorry, I honestly wish I could. Maybe it would help to have someone to tell my burden to, but it's classified as of now. When the time is right, I'll let you know.”

“Okay, don't forget to tell me, I'm holding you to it.”

“I promise I won't.” Chanyeol looked in his general direction, clearly aiming to look him in the eyes but missing by a couple of inches, making Kyungsoo want to laugh. “Are you ready for your task?” He asked Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, calming his nerves, “Yes.”

“We’re going to, while keeping a safe distance, circle the entire compound and map it out in a drawing that we will then hand over to your father for strategizing purposes.”

His excitement died down almost instantly. “We're here for an art class, really? I came all the way here thinking it would be something bigger.”

“I specifically said that it was a small part so you wouldn't think that. Did you forget so quickly? And the fact that it's a small part doesn't downgrade its importance. Without this, they'd be going in blind, hoping for the best.” Chanyeol explained.

“If it's such an important task, why are we the only two carrying it out?” He was genuinely curious.

“Because, your ability to see everything at this time of night gives us a perfect advantage. They can't see us but you can see them.”

“And what would you have done if I hadn't asked to help? I did ask just yesterday and I’m sure this plan has existed for quite some time.”

“Yes it has. We would've come here at the crack of dawn and struggled to get as close as possible and see all we could without being seen. You're saving us a lot of trouble.”

“I...I’m not a good at drawing.”

“Nothing fancy, just a clean lined sketch. Get all doors and windows. And make sure to note where there are men standing guard. That's all. Do you think you can do it?”

He'd gone all that way and Chanyeol did make good points as to why it was important. “Yes, let's get started.”

Chanyeol nodded and reached for his satchel and only then did Kyungsoo take notice of what the other was wearing. They were in similar outfits of all black and it was the first time he had seen Chanyeol out of formal wear. “Here. I'll be only a step behind you the entire time.”

He accepted the scroll that was handed to him. “What about the ink?”

“I'll hold it for you and hand it to you when you're ready to draw something.”

“Sounds good.” Kyungsoo gave a nod.

“For now, follow me.”

“But how do you know where-”

“Just trust me.” Without waiting for an answer, Chanyeol lead him past the treeline.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double update for chapters 7 and 8 because I took a century to update >.< please forgive me!

Kyungsoo could see the looming residence in the distance. Whatever Choi was involved in, it paid well.

“What does he do? Choi.” He took longer strides to keep up with Chanyeol's pace. Now that he wasn't the one leading, the difference became apparent.

“Weapons creation and distribution.”

“Is he the biggest in Perenmal?”

“The only. He used to be a simple merchant but after a favor to the king, he used the payment to get himself started in this business. Once he got established, he made the declaration that he would not have any competitors and that if the others wanted to continue living peacefully, they'd cease their businesses. Some took him seriously, knowing the reputation he'd already built as a cruel man, while others didn't. For those who didn't, he delivered on his threat.”

“He killed them?” Kyungsoo's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

“Yes. Well, he had others do the jobs on his orders. That's something he's notorious for, never going to get the job done himself. A true coward, if you ask me. Some nobles think they're above morality and principles.”

“Definitely, there are a couple of people that come to mind.” While his uncle and Jaehwan had never ordered anyone's deaths, they certainly fit Chanyeol's last statement.

“People like…?” Chanyeol glanced over his shoulder, which was a completely pointless action, but habitual.

“Uh, It's not important.” He hadn't expected Chanyeol to ask him about it. He shouldn't have even let that slip.

“Good, let's talk about something mundane. I only ever speak about important and serious things lately.”

“It's...not exactly a light subject. We should talk about something else.”

“Is there something bothering you? Or is there someone bothering you?” Chanyeol's tone hardened with the second question.

Kyungsoo hadn't meant to cause concern with his statement. “Don't worry, it's nothing I can't handle.”

“You shouldn't have to handle anything. What's the issue?”

“It's just...some harmless teasing.”

“Names.” It wasn't a request, but a command.

Chanyeol was reminding him so much of Seungsoo in that moment and he knew he didn't have any option but to answer. “My cousin, Jaehwan. It's a family thing, nothing to make a fuss about.”

“Family or not, he'll be dealt with. Does Seungsoo know about this?”

“No, because it's not a big deal. I told you, it's harmless teasing.”

“Then why are you bothered?” Chanyeol bit back with a knowing tone.

“Because…” Kyungsoo calculated whether he wanted to talk about it or not. It really wasn't something he wanted to get into, not when he and Chanyeol were just getting to know each other a little better. He didn't need to know everything that was said to him, especially because it was all true. Then Chanyeol would realize that he deserved better and Kyungsoo’s parents would be furious with him for causing Chanyeol to break the engagement, reminding them all, once again, just how useless he was to them. “I'll tell you another time. When you tell me what you have to tell me. Now we both have something to hold the other to.”

“Alright. I won't forget.” By his tone, Kyungsoo knew that was a promise.

“You seem to know so much about me as it is, way more than I know about you. Don't you find that odd?” He let his fingers brush across the high grass as they continued to walk.

“Your parents are quite boastful about you, as they should be.” Chanyeol slowed to a stop and crouched down onto one knee.

Kyungsoo followed suit, blushing when he nearly lost his balance even though no one had seen him. “Fine, I'll say it plainly. I know only one of your abilities, I want to know them all. How about we exchange information? I'm sure you want to know the details of mine as well, right?”

“I already know all of your abilities and everything there is to know about them.” Chanyeol answered nonchalantly, digging into the satchel for the ink and quill.

“Did my parents tell you?” Kyungsoo accepted the tools when Chanyeol reached behind to hand them to him.

“No, they didn't have to.” he leaned forward slightly, “You can lean on my back for support while you draw.”

“Thank you. Was it Seungsoo who told you?” Kyungsoo awkwardly pressed the paper up against his back and began drawing the first line, the side of the structure. There indeed were people stationed there, the warm glow of flames from torches mounted to the outside walls could be seen from a distance by anyone.

“No, I learned all of it on my own.”

“How?” He paused, hand hovering above the page.

“I'll be answering multiple questions with this explanation then. Let's start with something I should probably have told you already. You made me experience a feeling that I've never experienced before.”

He felt his heart skip a beat, hoping this wasn't where Chanyeol told him the very thing he'd been dreading since earlier. But he couldn't even see Chanyeol's face to get a hint of where things were headed and he didn’t sound like he was about to make a love confession so Kyungsoo stayed silent and waited for the rest.

“The first time we touched, I...received information, is the best way to put it. That information was all of your abilities and the details about each. It was just a handshake but I somehow knew all of that. I'm fairly certain you've helped unveil a power I didn't even know I possessed.”

Of all things, this was the last Kyungsoo expected. “What would a power like that even be called? Are you saying that we can have dormant powers?” He couldn’t do anything but ask more questions.

“I don't know what to call it. And possibly, but I don't think this one was dormant, it's just that you're the first Esoteric I've touched, the only one i've ever formally met. There was no one else around me with any powers to detect.”

“Ah, that's it, we can call it power detection! This is amazing! Why hadn't you told me sooner?” Excitement buzzed through him at the thought of possibly discovering a new power of his own.

“Kyungsoo, we both know that we don't talk to each other aside from formalities.”

“Well I want that to change, starting from today! Let's be friends.”

“Alright, friends.” Chanyeol nodded, looking a bit odd in his hunched over position. “And I'll try to be more honest with you. The things I can tell you, I will.”

“What about top secret things as well?” He waited but when all Chanyeol gave him was silence, he knew he had his answer. “Doesn't hurt to try.” He murmured.

“So to answer your question about why I didn't need you to lead me just now, I have what's essentially a built in compass.”

“Built into...where?”

“Whether it's my mind or body, i'm not exactly sure. But that's the reason that I always know where I am and where I'm going.”

“So you didn't need me to lead then.”

“You saved me from having to avoid trees in the dark for that very long walk, it helped.”

Kyungsoo was feeling less and less important by the second.

“I also have the ability to control the gravity of objects.”

“Including people, I see.” He tried to mask his annoyance but he doubted it worked.

“Yes, sorry about that.” Chanyeol did sound genuine.

“You're forgiven.” Kyungsoo looked back up for reference, making sure he got the number of stories correct. “So you're like a walking weapon?” That must be why Chanyeol’s father pushed him so hard and made sure he was always on top of things.

“I'm not sure if I would consider myself to be that, exactly.” He definitely sounded a bit unsure.

Kyungsoo wasn’t shy to share his difference in opinion. “I think everyone else would. If you met someone and they listed all of the powers you just told me, would you not think the same? You're a force to be reckoned with.”

Kyungsoo could feel the vibrations under his hands as Chanyeol chuckled. “And so are you.”

“Me? I'm nowhere near you.” Kyungsoo brushed it off.

They held a conversation of light topics until Kyungsoo was eventually finished with that side. It continued like that for each side of the compound, which Kyungsoo learned along the way was hexagonal in shape. This man must’ve really had a flair for dramatics, Kyungsoo thought.

By the time he was done, the sky had gone from black to blue and he knew that the soft yellows and pinks of sunrise weren’t far off. Chanyeol knew as well and he was visibly relieved when Kyungsoo announced that he was finished.

They walked side by side back into the woods and Kyungsoo was really feeling sleepiness creep up on him. He remembered that he hadn't been able to get any rest before he left home. He was regretting the decision to leave early instead of trying a little harder for a nap. Soon, he’d have been awake for an entire twenty four hour period.

“Now, we take this back to your father. We can tell him everything now that we've done it successfully’ it shows your capability. He might be a little upset at first but he'll warm up to the idea.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I've observed him long enough to know that he's an awful lot like my father.”

“I hope you're right. I think this would change a lot. Seungsoo will be impressed too.” He paused, looking into the distance of the forest, “Who’s that?” There was a man approaching them on horseback guiding another passangerless horse. Kyungsoo had heard the hooves, prompting him to look in that direction.

“What, do you see someone?” Chanyeol instinctively stepped in front of him in a protective manner.

Kyungsoo’s brow furrowed, “Yes, someone’s coming, what should we do?”

There was no way of knowing the person’s intentions until they were close enough to speak with and by that time, they’d already know Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were there, near Choi’s property. And the thoughts of the man from the road came back to him.

“We wait for whoever it is to get here, it might be important. My men know I’m here so it could be a message. And if it’s something else, I’ll take care of it.”

Chanyeol hadn’t moved from in front of him so Kyungsoo couldn’t see who it was but he could still hear as they got closer and closer until they were there, in front of them. He peeked over Chanyeol’s shoulder and saw someone that he didn’t recognize.

“Your Highness, you’re needed back in Gallance immediately.”   
So this was one of Chanyeol’s men. Kyungsoo was slightly relieved.

“What’s happened? Is it my father?”

“He requests your presence at an emergency meeting, they’re waiting for your return to commence.”

“What’s the emergency?” The man looked over Chanyeol’s shoulder pointedly. “You can speak around Kyungsoo, tell me, quickly.” Chanyeol was growing impatient.

“There’s word from our insider that the king of Perenmal has sent someone to retrieve the prince of Perenmal.”

“Let’s go.” Chanyeol immediately turned and grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand, leading him over to the second horse and mounting it, encouraging him to follow. He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol to secure himself and then both horses took off, Chanyeol in the lead, as the sun finally began to show itself in the sky.

They travelled only a short while before stopping and Kyungsoo was confused until he realized that they were at the road from before.

Kyungsoo sighed in defeat, “I’m not going with you, am I?

Chanyeol got off and helped Kyungsoo down. He didn’t need help to get down but that was the last thing he should’ve been worried about in the moment, he realized. Chanyeol looked him in the eyes, delivering quick instructions, “No, take the sketch to your father, he needs this as soon as possible. Be quick about it, I’ll make sure to come to you when this is dealt with.” He didn’t wait for a response and mounted the horse again, riding off with the soldier.

He watched their retreating figures for a while until he was left truly alone with those orders. He snapped himself out of his staring trance and began to walk in the direction that Chanyeol told him to. The road was empty again. He wondered if he would ever see that man again, get to find out if he was even a man at all. He could’ve been anything. Kyungsoo desperately wanted to know but at the same time he wanted nothing more than to sleep. Maybe taking a shortcut would be best. It went against what Chanyeol had told him but Chanyeol had left him so he shouldn’t have a say in how Kyungsoo got home. He would cut through the Perenmal forest and get home quickly like he was told, no big deal.

The crisp morning air filled his lungs as he cautiously walked into the forest. It would be exactly like the other time, when he traveled through the border area. He’d be on edge just to come out fine in the end. He certainly was on edge, every noise making him jittery as he passed through but after a while his tiredness just made him care less about the noises he heard. But suddenly he heard something that made him freeze in his tracks.

“I think he hears us.” A female voice whispered, seemingly from multiple directions.

Kyungsoo didn’t know where to look, he simply stayed still.

“Oh, that must be his ability then. Can I have this one?” A new voice spoke.

“No, this one is so pretty, I want him!” Another giggled.

Was Kyungsoo going crazy from sleep deprivation? He had to be, that was the only reason he could come up with to explain why he was hearing disembodied voices. He reasoned that he should just keep going, the sounds would stop if he ignored them. He had to ignore them.

As soon as he took another step he was yanked back violently as one of the voices released a high pitched screech, landing him on his back on the forest floor. He looked around to see what exactly had grabbed him but there was still nothing in sight and he was well past the point of panicking. He wanted to get up and run as fast as he could but suddenly what appeared to be several wisps of a smoke like substance came from all different directions to fuse together in front of him.

He wasn’t sure what he was witnessing but as the smoke assembled it began to take on a shape. When it seemed to have fully formed into whatever it was Kyungsoo was left even more frightened. Before him was an extremely tall figure, towering maybe even nine feet above him. The second thing he noticed was the hollowed black pits it had for eyes. He began to feel ill the longer he looked into them and he tore his eyes away focusing instead on the top of it’s head that was veiled with multiple tin ivory horns that curled down and outward. It’s entire body was covered in a lifeless looking scaly gray skin. Overall, it looked like a horrifying imitation of a human woman, twisted smile wrapped across the bottom of its face.

It raised an arm, displaying a clawed hand, and suddenly the fear wasn’t so paralyzing anymore. Kyungsoo ignored the pain shooting up his back and darted up from the ground, struggling to find his balance as he made a run for it.

“Be a good little one and come with us.”

“Yes, come with us.”

The voices were much louder now and distorted. The creature shrieked again and Kyungsoo could feel the wind whip past the back of his head as it’s claws missed by mere inches. He needed to get away immediately or it wouldn’t end well for him.

He dived behind a tree hoping for some temporary shelter while he devised a plan but seconds later he heard wood splintering and cracking, looking back to see the creature had swiped a large chunk out of the trunk. The tree teetered as the bit left was not enough to support its weight and it collapsed with a ground shaking thud. Then it clicked, he could use his powers to escape.

He rolled onto his back again and looked up at the creature. It stepped closer to him and trapped his leg under one of it’s clawed feet, the middle talon tearing into his thigh. He screamed in agony but tried to concentrate as he channeled all of his energy into his attack. The earth behind the creature caved into a pit which seemed to catch it’s attention as it turned behind to see what Kyungsoo had done. In that moment of of distraction he gathered his strength and used a boulder nearby to fling at the creature so it fell directly into the pit he created. Once it was in there, he buried it as quickly as possible.

The abrupt tearing of the talon from his thigh had done more harm than good. As he looked down he saw the mess of blood on his pants and winced. He really needed to get home, to the palace doctors but every attempt of his to move just resulted in fresh tears springing to his eyes. He was able to drag himself over to rest his back against a tree before his exhaustion became too much and he lost consciousness.


	9. Unveiled

This must be them, Jongin thought, the two that had been in the woods the night before. He couldn’t figure out what he was seeing in front of him, though. The free man looked just as nervous as the restrained one. He stepped into the room, both sets of eyes glued to him, and closed the door behind himself.

 

Jongin glanced at the obvious captive and then back at who he assumed was his captor, “You need to back away from him.” The man he addressed still looked confused and remained in the same position. “Now.”

That elicited a response as he moved away from the black haired man without any further delay. “Who are you?” He asked, warily.

 

“Before we get to that, I need to know what’s going on here. Because whatever it is, he’s not enjoying it.”

 

“Wait, are you here to help me?” The restrained man’s eyes lit up will hope and Jongin didn’t regret coming to his rescue at all.

 

“Yes.” Jongin affirmed, “And about him, do you want him arrested or should I deal with him personally?”

 

“Jongdae?” A look of bewilderment crossed his face at the accusation, as if Jongin’s assumption wasn't totally justified. “No, he’s my friend, he was just trying to help me. The people who trapped me here, they’ll be here any minute so we have to go now!”

 

Jongin quirked an eyebrow at that. He thought he’d only have to sort out the scrawny boy in the room but now he’d have to deal with multiple people. “Well, in that case, Jongdae, would you please untie your friend so we can get going?”  

 

“Are you...really not working with them?” Jongdae whispered, doubtfully, hesitating to move, which Jongin understood, but wasn't too pleased with.

 

“No, I’m simply here because your friend needs help. So if you want an escort out of here, less questions, more action. Untie him quickly.” Jongin felt around outside the door and into the hallway but felt nothing. Maybe these men weren’t coming as soon as the one who wasn’t Jongdae had implied.

 

“By the way, what’s your name?” He couldn't jeep referring to the other as that.

 

The small eyed boy looked up at him, past Jongdae who was untying his ankles, “It’s Baekhyun, what’s yours? And how did you know I was here, did my parents send you? Are you taking me to them?”

 

“Too many questions.” Jongin shook his head, “My name is Jongin.”

 

Baekhyun seemed like he wanted ask why Jongin wouldn’t answer his questions but he refrained, most likely realizing that would be yet another question. Instead, he put his focus back on Jongdae, flexing his ankles as the rope fell away. “Thank you.”

 

“No problem.” Jongdae smiled at him sadly, “Baekhyun, I’m glad that you’re getting out, but I can’t just go with you.” He shook his head.

 

Baekhyun was visibly upset once again, pout settled on his lips. “Why not? It’s not safe for you here, you have to come with us.”

 

Jongdae started working on the rope on Baekhyun’s wrists next, “If I lose this job then I can’t provide for my family, and that's something I really can’t risk, I’m sorry.”

 

“You don’t have to worry about that, I’ll make sure you’re all taken care of. My parents will be so grateful to you for helping save me.” Baekhyun assured him.

 

“I’m sure you mean what you say but I know nothing about your parents and if something doesn’t work out...I really can’t risk it. I wish you all the luck in the world, though.”

 

Baekhyun looked down at his newly freed hands and then back at Jongdae, helplessly. “If you’re really sure I guess there’s nothing I can do.”

 

Jongdae patted his shoulder and helped him stand, watching him walk toward Jongin.

 

Jongin was prepared to just take him out the door as it was all clear in the hallway but Baekhyun turned back toward Jondae again, not noticing the look of incredulity Jongin sent him. Something told Jongin that Baekhyun would’ve ignored it had he seen it anyway.

 

“Wait, there is something.” Baekhyun announced, dramatically. Jongin was about to ask why he was wasting time but he continued on with his outburst, “I’ve never done this before but I order you, as the prince, not just as your friend, to come with us.”

 

There’s a moment of silence, which Jongin spends in complete confusion. Jongdae breaks it.

 

“Excuse me, but, you’re a prince?” Jongdae was amazed if his expression was anything to go by and it made Jongin curious as to how long the two had actually known each other.

 

“Uh,” Jongin decided to add on, “You didn’t think to mention this?”

 

Baekhyun looked back and forth between them, genuinely confused. “I didn’t really think it was important to point out. You would've saved me either way, right?”

 

“Okay, fine, no problem. I’ve just stepped in it, that’s all.” Jongin tapped his index finger against his chin, wondering what exactly he had walked into. “Let’s all just go. We’ll get you back to your kingdom and get his family sorted out later, let’s just...go.”

 

Jongdae rose from the bed, a bit in a daze, ready to follow behind Baekhyun who suddenly perked up, head snapping to the door. “They’re coming!”

 

Jongin felt outside once again, and sure enough, they were on their way. How Baekhyun knew that was yet another thing to be discussed.

 

At the moment, he had to deal with the men approaching the room when he actually had another task he should be tending to. Just thinking of the time he’d lose made him roll his eyes. That’s what he got for being a good samaritan.

 

“You two, over there.” He pointed to the back left corner of the room, farthest from the door.

 

Jongdae dragged Baekhyun back without question but the other wasn’t too pleased. “Wait, there are three of them, you can’t possibly-”

 

“I can,” Jongin cut him off, “And I will. Don’t worry about me, just make sure you two stay over there.” He appreciated the concern, but they would just get in his way if they tried to help. Plus, there was no need, it was only three men and Jongin had fought far larger groups of men before.

 

The door creaked open after whoever was opening it realized that the lock was broken and they quit trying to use the key. When he saw Jongin, he immediately looked past him at the empty bed, and the look of confusion on his face was comical.

 

Jongin smiles slyly at him. “Welcome back, come on in.”

 

“Who the hell are you?” He steps forward, clearly ready to throttle Jongin. He stands a few inches taller and has significantly more muscle mass but Jongin isn't worried in the slightest.

 

Baekhyun, however, is very concerned for Jongin's safety. “Let us know if you need help!”

 

The man in the doorway looks in Baekhyun's direction with a look of disdain on his face seeing the boy freed.

 

Jongin also looks at Baekhyun, away from the newcomer for a second. “I already told you, I don't-” The man tries to punch Jongin square in the jaw, but it doesn't land as he easily avoids it, moving his head slightly to the side.

 

“Listen,” Jongin tries to reason, “You can just turn in the opposite direction and go on about your day and we can go on about ours, how’s that sound?”

 

The goon doesn't seem too impressed with the idea and raises a fist again to which Jongin rolls his eyes, He was trying to be nice. He would've let the man walk away, saving them all time and effort, but it seemed he wanted to be difficult and look for a fight so Jongin would give him his wish.

 

“Okay, but just so you know, I don't play fair.”

 

The man looks unimpressed and tries once more to make his fist connect with Jongin's face only to have his hand freeze mid air and his fingers unclench from the fist one by one.

 

The look of pure regret, the realization that one has drastically underestimated their opponent, is something Jongin has grown accustomed to seeing. It has yet to lose its charm, sending a warm and fuzzy feeling through him each time. This is the moment when he knows he's won.

 

The man's hand is completely straight out in front of him and there's an air of anticipation as the three of them wait to see what Jongin will do next.

 

Each finger continues to curl in the same direction as before, the realization of what's about to happen drawing a gasp from Jongdae and leaving the man to gawk at his own hand as his extremities are bent in a way they were never meant to be.

 

As his joints crack, he begins to scream in agony, and Jongin silences him by cutting off his airflow for a bit until he passes out, throwing his body aside when he's done.

 

He looks at thee two captives in the corner and this is another look he's grown accustomed to, the look of fear. He knows he's a monster and so these looks should've stopped fazing him a while ago.

 

“Let's go, before the others show up. As much as I'd love to stay and play all day long, I have things to do.” Jongin walked out, assuming they'd be following behind and their footsteps let him know they indeed were.

 

Jongin now knew what he was dealing with, and so, he exercised no caution when heading down the stairs, none was needed. But what he didn't expect was for the last two culprits to be standing at the bottom with none other than the burly front door guard. So he was in on it, of course he had to be. There was no way for them to get Baekhyun in here without any staff knowing. It was so low of him, Jongin shook his head at the thought.

 

“Disappointed? Are we not the easy targets you thought you'd run into?” The first one to speak crosses his arms in what Jongin assumes is supposed to be a display of toughness, calculating his next move. Jongin just finds the entire situation laughable at this point.

 

The next villain chimes in, “ Whatever you think you're doing with that boy, think again. He's ours.” This guy was oozing arrogance and it made Jongin want to yawn at the played out persona he's seen a thousand times over.

 

“Think...twice? Brave advice from someone who's most likely illiterate. How about this, I thought and I thought and no matter how many times I think...I can only seem to come up with various ways to paint the walls with your blood. And the heart wants what it wants, so let's get started, shall we?”

 

“Wait, we're not looking for a fight.” The calculating one answers now. “We just want that boy and you can go, you can even have the other one.” He points at Baekhyun who shuffles closer to Jongin.

 

“Oh, no. You seem to have misinterpreted this entire situation. I'm taking that boy and that boy and we're going to walk out of that front door without any problems from any of you three if you'd all like to keep your organs where they are, and that's all you need to know. Now, if you'll excuse us.” Jongin waves his arm for dramatic effect as he moves them out of way so they can all descend the stairs.

 

He stops, looking at the three and then looking at a curious Baekhyun. “How would you like me to deal with them? If we leave them alone just know that there's the possibility of them coming after you again, for whatever reason, and I won't always be there to protect you. But, ultimately, the decision is yours.”

 

“I don't...I'm not sure. Would you kill them?” Baekhyun looks extremely nervous to be given such power, the decision of who lives or dies when he’s barely been given any decisions before this.

 

“Well these three have effectively pissed me off, so, yeah” Jongin shrugs.

 

“Then leave them, they haven't done anything unforgivable.” He nods, sure of his choice.

 

“Alright then, let’s go.” He leads them out into the sitting room and Sunja looks at him wide eyed as they pass by, probably fearing for her job.

 

“Sorry but things got a bit...complicated up there. If anyone asks, you have no idea who I am and you hadn’t spoken to me while I was here. Take care.” She just nods, mouth slightly ajar in surprise, as they make their way out of the front door.

 

 

“I don’t mean to be rude but, what are you?” Baekhyun asks as soon as they’re out of the door.

 

“Isn’t it obvious? He’s Esoteric, one of the only two known in our kingdom.” Jongdae answers for him.

 

“Oh my goodness. I’ve read about them but I never thought I’d meet one.” Baekhyun is staring at Jongin in fascination and he tries to ignore it, feeling the gaze on the side of his face.

 

“Now, I have a horse waiting for me at Mr. Seong’s stables so that’s where we’re going now and we’ll have to get another for you two then. I have no idea how long this journey will take us though. What kingdom are you from?” Jongin asks.

 

“I don’t think it’s far at all, one of the coachmen said we were nearly there before…” Baekhyun trails off, everyone knowing what he meant. “We have to get to the capital of Perenmal.”

 

“Why?” Jongin raises a brow.

 

“Because that’s where my parents are.” Baekhyun says, as if it’s obvious.

 

“Why aren’t they in your kingdom, which you still haven’t told us the name of?” Jongin’s suspicion is growing by the second.

 

“They are, Perenmal is my kingdom.” Baekhyun doesn’t have an air of comedy to his words, there’s no smirk on his face, no hint of a playful smile.

 

Jongin and Jongdae stop in their tracks, waiting for the jig to be up, for Baekhyun to laugh at them for falling for it, yet he does nothing but look back at them, equally as confused.

 

Jongdae is looking at Baekhyun as if he’s sprouted another head and Jongin takes initiative to break the confused silence, directing his question to Jongdae, ‘How long have you two known each other?”

“Uh,” Jongdae breaks out of his stupor, “We just met yesterday, when they brought him into the brothel.” He’s giving Jongin a look that says he’s innocent in whatever is going on here.

 

“So for all you know, he could’ve dropped out of the sky.” Jongin focuses on Baekhyun as he says this even though he’s speaking to Jongdae.

 

“I didn’t drop out of the sky, don’t be ridiculous.” Baekhyun looks offended but that’s the least of Jongin’s concerns.

 

“The point,” Jongin raises his finger to silence him, “Is that you’re not exactly trustworthy since no one can verify your story and the story itself is already implausible.”

 

“And what’s so implausible about it? Why is it so hard to believe that I’m the Prince of Perenmal?” Baekhyun says, defiantly.

 

“Because both princes of Perenmal are dead.” He ignores the shock Baekhyun displays and continues. “So how can I believe that you are who you say you are? I’d be foolish to believe that with no other evidence than a name you could have made up and the royal crest on your clothing. For you to be telling the truth, there has to be a very long explanation on your part or you literally did fall from the fucking sky.” Jongin feels like pulling his hair out because how could Baekhyun not know? He's either really bold or really stupid.

 

“I have a brother?” It’s not what Jongin or Jongdae are expecting but it’s all Baekhyun says in response.

 

“Baekhyun, if you’re really the Prince of Perenmal then you would know things like this.” Jongin says exasperatedly.They’re still in the alleyway to the brothel so at least no one is hearing their insane conversation.

 

Baekhyun is looking sadder and sadder as the seconds go on, “I wasn’t allowed to know a lot of things, I’m sorry. But is he really dead, my brother?”

 

The way he’s looking at Jongin, teetering on the edge of loss and hope has him wishing he’d just stayed home this morning the way his sisters had wanted. He decides to deflect, “You said you weren’t allowed to know things, why?”

 

“They didn’t want me to be independent because I might break rules, that’s what Sukmin said once.”

 

“Who are you referring to, who is Sukmin?”

 

“I’m referring to my parents and Sukmin is my nanny who raised me.” Baekhyun answers quickly, clearly wanting to get back to the question he had asked.

 

But Jongin continues the interrogation, “And did you grow up in the palace with your parents?”

 

“No, I grew up in an estate with Sukmin and her daughters. Her husband visited frequently but he wasn’t allowed to live there.”

 

“Why were you raised there?” The logical side of Jongin hates to admit it, but he’s believing what Baekhyun is saying, as odd as it all sounds. There’s just an honesty to him. Maybe he grew up with some seriously strange parents who lied to their son about being a prince for years. If that’s the case then Jongin pitys him. They could be some extremely troublesome people who landed him in this situation.

 

“I still don’t know, I was going to try to find out once I met my parents again but as you could see when you found me, some people didn’t want that to happen. All I know is that I was sent to live there at five years old.”

 

Jongdae spoke up for the first time in a while. “That’s when he was supposed to have-”

 

“I know.” Jongin nods, more to himself than anyone else. “That's the age Prince Baekhyun died.”

 

“I didn't die, I was just sent away. Maybe my brother was sent somewhere as well, I could look for him once I go back to my parents. I didn’t even know I had a brother, why would they hide something so important from me? Are you absolutely sure I have a brother?”

 

“I’m sure that there were two princes born to the king and queen of Perenmal and if you’re really who you say you are, then yes, you have a brother.”

 

“I know it’s asking for a lot after you’ve already saved me, but Jongin, will you please help me get to the palace? I need to figure all of this out. You’ll be compensated for your troubles, I swear.”

 

Jongin groans loudly making Baekhyun frown. He had a job to be doing that had guaranteed pay, tracking down Baekhyun’s most likely imaginary family would be a waste of his time and resources.

 

“Please, Jongin! I need to get my family figured out before I get married which could be any day now for all I know.”

 

“Wait, you’re engaged?” Jongdae asks. Baekhyun gives a hesitant nod, almost looking ashamed.

 

“To whom?” Jongin questions with crossed arms. If Baekhyun is a prince then he would have to be engaged to someone of nobility and knowing the name could help Jongin verify his claims.

 

“To the King of Omel.”

 

“The King of Omel has been married for as long as I can remember, huge hole in your story there.”

 

“Actually,” Jongdae says, “Some of the girls at the house were talking the other day about how the King of Omel had recently divorced his wife. Said he probably found someone yunger.”

 

Jongin narrows his eyes at Baekhyun then at Jongdae. These two could be a team sent by the enemy to throw him off. But Baekhyun could also be the long lost dead prince found after over a decade and If so, Jongin has stumbled upon one of history’s greatest scandals in the making. It’s too intriguing to not see the outcome of the situation and what pay could be in it for him for possessing such a treasure and managing to return it to the rightful owners safely.

 

“Okay.” He finally says, clasping his hands together, his quick acceptance surprising both Baekhyun and Jongdae. “I’ll take you to the palace. But after that, the rest is up tp you. Get us in, greet your parents, get my gold. Understood?”

 

Baekhyun reaches out his hand for a handshake and Jongin grabs it, “Understood. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Surprise, surprise, this story isn't dead and neither am I!


	10. Seek

“I only have a vague idea of where it would be since you said you came from marsh lands so if we don’t find it, don’t be too surprised.” Jongin says. 

They had started out on their most likely fruitless journey after getting their horses when Baekhyun had suggested they try to find the carriage he had journeyed in before he was kidnapped.

It wasn’t the worst plan as it would, of course, add even more validity since, according to Baekhyun, his ‘entire life’ was in there. But Jongin couldn’t shake the feeling that it also wasn’t a good idea since he could be led into a trap.

“Okay,” Baekhyun nodded. “I’m just grateful that you’re willing to help me look at all.” 

Jongin shook his head, he wanted to be mad at Baekhyun but the kid didn’t make it easy with his politeness and Jongdae just quietly followed along so the most Jongin could feel towards them was simple annoyance for consuming some of his time.

He has also instructed both of them to stay on the road and not stray into the tree line to look for anything because if something happened, he wasn’t jumping in to save them again. He was done saving people today.

“How do you know the forests so well?” Jongdae asks, arms wrapped around Baekhyun’s back. They had ended up getting only one horse for the two of them to share since Jongdae hadn’t had any riding lessons. He seemed a bit embarrassed to admit it and Baekhyun promised he would teach him in the future.

“Well, I make a living hunting people down in them.” Jongin answers simply and Jongdae’s eyebrows shoot up in concern.

“Are they bad people?” Baekhyun asks now.

“The worst.” Jongin jerks his chin forward to point at something out in front of them, “I think that could be what we’re looking for up ahead.”

There, along the road was a seemingly abandoned carriage just waiting for their arrival. It all seemed too perfect to a very skeptical Jongin.

“We actually found it? Jongin, I think you’re a genius!” Baekhyun is giving him a wondrous look, meaning every word, while behind him, he sees Jongdae give a nod of agreement as well, looking impressed.

“Don’t get too excited, might be stripped bare for all we know. Let’s just see.” 

They let their horses trot now that they had sight of their goal and made it quickly, Baekhyun hopping off enthusiastically as they arrived.

 

“Yes, this is definitely it.” He says, almost talking to himself in concentration as he circles the carriage. 

Jongin sizes up the carriage noting that it definitely looks like something a royal would ride in and there aren’t too many other explanations for it to be abandoned in the middle of the forest except for the one Baekhyun provided.

Jongin simply watches as Baekhyun checks for what's missing on the outside before he opens one of the doors and reaches onto the floor for something.

“If all of my other stuff is still there this should be here too.” His face lights up as he clearly finds what he’s looking for and he pulls out a small jade trunk with a handle attached to the top. Baekhyun waves them closer so they can look at whatever’s inside and Jongin finally gets down from his horse’s back, venturing closer. A closer look at the the trunk reveals that it’s leather that had been colored and the embellishments are gold, definitely all real. The fact that it hadn’t been stolen is making Jongin a bit uneasy.

“What’s in that?” Jongdae asks, crouching down beside Baekhyun to inspect it.

“My documents, and most importantly, the documentation of my birth.” 

This is going to be good, whether the documentation is real or fake. Jongin is very interested to see what Baekhyun has to show him.

Baekhyun reaches into a pocket hidden within his jacket and pulls out a key, “Good thing this didn’t fall out or get lost yesterday.” He wastes no time in swiftly unlocking the box with a satisfying snap and pulling it open, shuffling through the papers, of which there are few. “Here, this one.” He hands it to Jongin, eyes wide with anticipation of his reaction.

The name and birthdate, written in a ridiculously fancy script by some royal scribe, no doubt, are both accurate. There is a real royal seal at the bottom and it looks old, as old as Baekhyun. 

He looks down at Baekhyun and the back to the paper in his hands. “Okay, I believe you.”

“Really?” Baekhyun’s surprised face is...well Jongin’s not sure how to describe it, but it’s pleasant.

“Yes, for now. Don’t make me regret trusting you.” It’s the nicest way Jongin can get his point across and Baekhyun doesn’t seem too bothered by the wording.

“I won’t, I promise.” Baekhyun smiles warmly at him.

 

“What’s this?” Jongdae asks, pointing to a black wooden box that has the initials JY carved intricately into the front.

“Oh.” Baekhyun picks it up and opens it revealing a pearl necklace. “These are my mother’s. She left me a letter as well, and in the letter she tells me that I need to bring these back to her when I come home.”

Jongdae looks at the string of jewels in fascination, most likely having never seen any in person before.

“Still, the fact that no one took any of this is worrisome.” Jongin breaks the nice moment, “There must be something in the area keeping them away, we should get going.”

“Okay, let me just grab some other things.” Baekhyun springs up from the ground and goes straight for the carriage again.

Whatever is there, Jongin doesn’t want to be caught by surprise so he decides to feel out the surroundings as best he can, stretching as far as he can and...there’s someone out there. And something is there with them.

He turns in the direction of the person as if there will be any visual indication of their presence but he knows they’re farther away. If he didn’t know any better he’d say that it was Baekhyun out there, this person gives off the same familiar feeling that he does and Jongin is dying to know what it means. But this is more faint, and fading by the seconds. From experience, Jongin knows, this person is dying and if he wants to find out, they have to be quick about it.

“Jongin, are you alright?” He looks to see Baekhyun looking at him through the window of the carriage, head tilted to the side. Jongdae has also stopped studying the necklace momentarily to look.

“I think there’s someone who needs help, further that way. Do either of you mind if we veer off a bit?”

“No, but, I thought you said it was dangerous.” Baekhyun asks worriedly.

“It is, but I’ll protect the both of you. Or, if you’re more comfortable staying here, you can but I don’t think that’s any safer.”

“Jongdae, what do you think? I want to go help.” Baekhyun steps down from the carriage, determined.

“As long as we’re not separated from Jongin at any point, it’s okay with me. I definitely don’t wanna stay here.”

“Okay, I’ll lead the way then.” Jongin nods.

They all mount their horses again and venture into the forest, going a bit faster than is probably wise for people who have no idea what they’re walking into.

Once they’re close enough to see whoever it is, Jongin notices that he’s laying, unmoving, on the ground. The earth around him looks freshly overturned as if there had been a bunch of people digging recently. Something, something quite unfriendly, is still there but he can’t see it anywhere, only feel it.

Once they’re close enough to see the man’s face, they immediately notice how pale he is and the the wound on his leg.

“Wow, he looks…” Baekhyun trails off, not wanting to state the obvious.

“He’s not dead, don’t worry. But we need to stop the bleeding from his leg, who knows how long he’s been here.” Jongin hurries over to him and crouches down beside him to asses the damage. The leg wound seems to be the only issue and he rushes to his bag to get a spare strip of cloth before going back to the mystery man.

“How do you know what to do?” Baekhyun asks, surprise lacing his voice.

“I happen to get injured sometimes when I’m out.” Jongin wraps the fabric above the wound on the man’s thigh and knots it tightly. So much for not saving anyone else today.

He had a feeling that whatever did this to the unknown man is what had people staying clear of the area and the reason Baekhyun’s belongings were safe for as long as they were. 

And now, he needed to figure out what to do with this man. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae are looking at him expectantly.

“We need to get him to a doctor or at least someone who knows better than I do how to treat a wound.” Jongin concludes. He wants to know more about this man and why he’s so similar to Baekhyun. In order to get that information, he needs him awake. “We’re going right into the next town to find someone, it’s on our way towards the capital.”

“Alright, let’s hurry then.” Baekhyun urges. “He looks very unwell.”

Jongin has no choice but to have the man ride with him. He can’t just throw him over the horses back in the state that he’s in so he positions the man to rest against his chest, both legs hanging over one side, and uses his ability to keep him in place. 

Baekhyun gives him a thumbs up and they continue on to the next town.

It's odd, he's never even ridden with someone on the back of his horse, and he's sure it'll look strange to any passersby. The man does stir once when the horse leaps over a fallen log, giving Jongin hope that they won't have to wait too long for him to wake once he's taken care of.

“An inn?” Baekhyun tests the word out.

“Yes, it's a place where people stay after paying money, they can sleep there and sometimes get meals.” Jongdae explains.

“So it's like the place we just came from?” Baekhyun's scrunches his nose up at the thought.

“No, don't worry. They're very different.” Jongdae reassures. 

“We’ll just have to ask someone where we can find one so I can have you two safe somewhere while I go get some help for him.” Jongin says.

They leave the forest for the side roads and eventually run into a cobbled road with people bustling about, nothing busy but enough people to tell they were in the right place.

There’s a teen boy walking by with a basket of what looks like eggs and Jongin stops him.

“Did you want to buy some?” he asks Jongin, hopefully.

That wasn’t what he initially wanted but it wasn’t like they couldn’t use them where they were going, they would need food. “Sure but first, I need some help. My friend here, he’s been in an accident and-”

“Was it in the woods, that thing?” He peeks behind them as if whatever the thing is will come strolling down the road. 

“I’m not entirely sure, but it’s very likely that whatever you’re talking about attacked my friend. Is there anywhere I can get him patched up?” Jongin’s anxiety is growing with his curiosity.

The kid nods. “We have a medic, up the road after the market. There’s a sign so you can’t miss it.”

“And is there somewhere we can stay while we wait for him to get back on his feet?” Jongin continues.

“Oh, yes, there’s the inn. After you get to the medic, turn left at the corner and it’s...five buildings down.” The boy says. From the corner of his eye, Jongin sees Baekhyun’s 

face light up in recognition of the new place he learned about earlier and he feels his lips quirk in something akin to a smile.

“Thank you, and we’ll take the whole basket.” Jongin reaches for the satchel on his waist, not an easy task while having to balance mystery man all the while. 

“Oh my, thank you so much! I’ve been struggling to sell today and my father would be so upset with me. You can have the basket itself too!” He says.

Jongin gives the boy his coins and gestures for him to hand the basket to Jongdae. Jongin ruffles the kid’s hair, “Thanks for your help, stay outta trouble.”

They ride further down and sure enough, there’s a medic right after the market. An all wood, poorly kept building with a fading red cross painted right underneath the only gable. The people around seem to know that they’re not locals, and as a result, are giving them looks of interest. 

Jongin cradles the man in his arms and leaps down from his horse’s back. “Watch this one while I go get him settled, I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

Baekhyun and Jongdae both nod and Jongin goes toward the entrance, wood creaking under his boots as he steps up onto the stairs. Once inside, there‘s a nearly empty room with a couple benches and a counter with a bell hanging above it. He rings the bell without touching it, hands already full, and waits for someone to appear.

“One moment.” He hears a woman’s voice yell from the back and a door open, revealing the crying of a baby, and close again. There’s silence until the door opens once more and she appears from behind the wall at the counter. “I’m sorry about that, how can I-” She stops immediately upon seeing the man Jongin is holding, “Come to the door on the side.” 

Jongin rushes over and she opens the door, welcoming them back, before closing and locking it again. She leads them behind the wall and opens one of two doors that they follow her into. 

The room is pretty standard, six beds on either side of the room and two other men occupying some. There’s another woman at the bedside of one man holding a cold compress to his forehead and Jongin assumes she must be another nurse. Someone comes in behind them, and Jongin turns his head to see a man about his height with something held under his arm approaching him.

“Lay him there please, I need to examine him.” The man says, pointing to the bed nearest to them, taking the object from under his arm and opening it. Jongin realizes it’s a wooden chest full of medical supplies. So this is the doctor, he’s relieved. He lays the man on the bed and backs away to let the doctor do what he has to do.

“He most likely lost a lot of blood. Do you know how long he was bleeding?” The doctor picks up a needle and a match.

“No, I just stumbled across him in the woods.” Jongin answers.

“I see. Thank you for bringing him here.” The doctor doesn’t turn to look at him while talking, instead focusing on his task. He lights the match and runs the flame over the tip of the needle. 

“Soyoung, come here please.” The nurse that led them back there steps forward, “Please cut his pant leg off below the the tied fabric.”

“Yes, doctor Lee.” Soyoung gets right to work, snipping the fabric away until the wound is revealed and it turns out to worse than Jongin had expected. 

Dr. Lee wordlessly begins to sew up the wound with Soyoung monitoring and Jongin feels it’s safe enough for him to go get Baekhyun and Jongdae.

Jongin explains what’s happening inside and they tie up their horses and go back to see the progression. Once inside, they see Dr, Lee is still sewing and Soyoung is drying the sweat off the unconscious man’s face. They watch until the doctor is done and Soyoung releases the tied fabric slowly so his blood can flow freely again. 

Dr. Lee turns to them after washing his hands in a water basin. “It’s hard to give a proper diagnosis because you’re not sure exactly what happened before you found him but if he lost consciousness purely from blood loss then we may have been too late and he might not make it, I’m sorry. We just have to wait and see if he wakes up.”

“That’s not your fault doctor, thank you. You’ve done everything you can for now.” Jongin offers his hand to shake and the doctor accepts it.

“I’m Jinki, you can call me if you need anything, I’ll just be in the next room.” He excuses himself while Soyoung cleans the blood from around the wound.

“I hope he wakes up, it’d be awful if he didn’t. And he looks so young too.” Baekhyun comments, taking a seat on one of the empty beds. Jongdae follows suit and sits beside him.

“We’ll know by this time tomorrow, for sure. If they don’t wake up, they usually go by then,” Soyoung says, and Jongin thinks it’s a bit morbid, but at least she’s being straightforward. 

He nods to her and then looks at the pair beside him. “Let’s get settled at the inn before there are no spots left.” Not that this village looks like it gets much traffic but he doesn’t want them risking anything. 

They follow the boy’s earlier directions and put their horses in the stable before going in to book their room. Jongin plans to let the two share the bed while he sleeps on the floor or wherever is most convenient. They go back to the back to the infirmary after hiding Baekhyun’s things in their room. 

Jongin wants to monitor the wounded man’s progress because he feels that it won’t be too long before he awakens but he also doesn’t feel comfortable leaving Baekhyun and Jongdae alone. 

“What’s in there?” Baekhyun asks as Soyoung leads them to the same room as before. He’s pointing at the door next to it.

“Oh, that’s for women and children. We actually delivered a baby earlier which is why I wasn’t out front when you came,” She looks at Jongin, “Would you like to come in and help with a few things? It’s just Hyowon and I today, and she has to watch over the men’s ward.” 

“We get to see a baby?” Baekhyun’s face lights up at the thought. “I definitely want to help!”

“Good, we need the extra hands.” Soyoung smiles and opens the door to the women’s ward, they all file into the room and see that the new mother and her baby are the only occupants, both fast asleep.

They step close enough to see the baby’s head peeking out from the bundle of blankets wrapped around it. Baekhyun gasps, “Oh my goodness, look how small.”

Jongdae smiles at him. “Do you like babies?”

“I think so. This is my first time seeing one for real, but they’re so cute I think I’ll love them.” Baekhyun smiles back.

Soyoung gives him an odd look and then looks at Jongin. He simply shrugs, he doesn’t owe Soyoung Baekhyun’s life story.   
“So, first we need to give baby his first bath, and then we’ll dress him and make sure his mother gets something to eat and drink to replenish herself. Then the baby will eat again, but you don’t need to be here for that.” Soyoung chuckles at the last part. “So let’s get started then.” She begins to give out roles to Baekhyun and Jongdae like fetching water, cloths, and soap. Jongin sits on one of the beds and watches, the two seem to be really enjoying themselves.

While they’re thoroughly occupied with baby duty, Jongin sneaks out, deciding to go check on the man next door. 

When he enters, Hyowon looks up from her reading, and smiles at him. “Hi,” She sets her book down. “He hasn’t done anything since you left.” Jongin nods and goes to sit on the bed beside the man. “Can you do me a favor?” Hyowon suddenly asks.

“What is it?” Jongin asks, straightening up his posture, ready to get back up.

“Can you watch over them while I go fetch some fresh water? They’ve run out.” She points to a bucket on one of the tables.

“Yes, go ahead. No rush.” Jongin assures.

“Thanks so much.” She grabs the bucket and rushes out of the door even though Jongin said she doesn’t have to.

There isn’t much for him to do except look at the man. His face has regained some color since they left, cheeks and lips slightly tinted pink. His lips are quite full and his lashes are long, giving him a young, innocent look. Jongin knows that doesn’t mean anything, he could be any kind of person. What he was up to in the woods is definitely a topic of interest. While scrutinizing the man’s clothing, he notices something he’s neglected to earlier. There’s a satchel tied around the man’s waist. Maybe some clue as to who he is can be found in there.

Jongin hurriedly unties it from his waist and pulls the drawstrings loose, reaching in and feeling paper. Maybe personal documents? But why would someone be carrying something like that around? He pulls them out and sees a series of lines drawn all over the paper. He unfolds them and lays them out next to him on the bed, smoothing them over with his hands. 

Once he realizes what he’s looking at, his eyes focus on the man again, almost fearing that he’d vanished somehow. He’s no longer just a poor stranger they happened to find. Him having detailed illustrations of Choi’s property makes him one of the men Jongin has been hired to kill. And he’s laying there, completely helpless and already on the verge of death as it is. He’d feared being taken away from his true task by getting wrapped up in Baekhyun’s case but he’d gotten lucky enough to stumble upon a key component of Choi’s enemies’ plans.

He could kill him, no one would question anything. He’d have nothing to worry about. He’s alone and it will only take seconds, his abilities make sure of that. But maybe, he counters, it would be suspicious since he’s started to heal a bit since they last saw him. Maybe Hyowon would put the pieces together and he’d have to get himself out of a mess.

Jongin feels the man’s forehead with the back of his hand, he’s not cool to the touch like he was before. He runs his hand down the side of his face, over the curve of his cheek and comes to rest at his chin. He lets the pad of his thumb run over the man’s lips, slowly, while he thinks. 

He still wants to know more about him and maybe he could get some useful information out of him about the rest of Choi’s enemies. 

Suddenly, through the only window in the room, Jongin hears screams, loud and widespread. They’re followed by a deafening crack of what is definitely wood splitting. The sound jolts everyone in the room, including the previously unconscious man who is now staring wide eyed at Jongin with his finger still resting on the man’s bottom lip.

Well, Jongin clearly has some explaining to do. But first, he should go see what’s destroying the village around them.


	11. The Giantess

Kyungsoo’s limbs feel like lead, almost like the rest of his body isn’t fully awake yet and his mind has gotten a head start. He opens his eyes, unsure of what just woke him and freezes when he sees a stranger staring back.

The man peers down at him, curiosity in his eyes, and Kyungsoo wants to squirm under the intense gaze, not knowing what’s being thought about him. Where was he and what were this man’s intentions with him? He could’ve been taken captive by one of Choi’s men. 

He’s broken out of those thoughts by shrill screaming being carried in through a window and he turns his head in the direction. Upon doing this, he realizes that the man’s finger had been resting on his lip and his eyes snap back to him. He wants to ask why but the other speaks first.

“Who are you?” The man’s voice is accusatory. Kyungsoo has the sinking feeling that he’s been caught. 

He was supposed to get the sketches back home and he’s failed. He can’t imagine how disappointed his father will be. That is, if he’s even around to see it. He opens his mouth to answer but finds that his tongue and throat feel completely dry. 

The room around him has multiple beds set up with two other men laying in the room, seemingly unresponsive to all the noise from outdoors.

He hears some more commotion, but this time much closer, and turns his head in the opposite direction of the window to see two more men bursting through a door.

“Jongin, what’s happening?” A simply dressed man, who looks like a commoner, asks. 

Kyungsoo starts testing his extremities by wiggling his toes and fingers to get some feeling back into them. He feels helpless around these strangers.

The man sat next to him answers, “I don’t know, I need to go see. And he’s finally woken up.” He gestures to Kyungsoo. So, his name is Jongin, Kyungsoo notes.

“Hi,” The other man at the door speaks softly to him, like he’s a frightened animal. He supposes, he must look like one. This one looks to be of noble class, if his clothing is anything to go by. “How do you feel?”

Instead of answering, Kyungsoo attempts to sit up but falters, having a hard time. Jongin holds a hand out for him and he stares at it for a few seconds but eventually, reluctantly, grabs it, sitting up. A wave of vertigo sweeps over him and he closes his eyes, taking a deep breath.

When he opens them, he looks to the night table next to him and sees the glass of water, making him realize what he needs. Jongin follows his eyesight and grabs the water for him. He feels like hasn’t had a drop of water in ages as is it cools off his throat and he downs the entire glass.

“Now talk, who are you?” Jongin pushes again. The kindness could only last so long.

He debates whether to reveal his full title or not. But eventually, he reasons that maybe being royalty will encourage them to let him go, even if for a ransom. “My name is Kyungsoo, I’m-” 

“We need to get to shelter now.” He’s cut off by another man coming into the door behind the first two. “There’s a cellar entrance underneath the front desk.” He seems to notice Kyungsoo’s presence then, meeting his eyes in astonishment. “Oh, he made it. You’re awake, I- this must mean the blood loss wasn’t as severe as we thought.” The man concludes and Kyungsoo begins to wonder what happened to him and just what this place really is.

“The doctor’s right.” Jongin says, “You three need to get down there while I go see what’s going on.” 

“Wait, I want to help.” The well dressed man pouts and Kyungsoo thinks he looks like a child.

“No, Baekhyun, you need to be down there, it's the best thing for you. Let’s go.” Jongin gets up from the bed.

“Why?” Baekhyun still argues and Kyungsoo isn’t so sure about Jongin’s intentions, but Baekhyun definitely doesn’t seem like the type to be involved in any unsavory activities.

“Because, Baekhyun, you are my guarantee at a payout, no offense to you, and I need you safe. So that means getting down there and not coming out until I come back and get you. Okay?” Jongin explains, looking like he’s never had this much patience for someone in his life, and it isn’t much.

 

“Fine.” Baekhyun deflates, “Come on Jongdae. What about Kyungsoo and the others?”

“I’ve got him, you two go ahead.” Jongin directs his attention back to Kyungsoo once the other three have left the room. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t really like the thought of being left alone with him considering that the other two men laying there are as unconscious as he once was. “Can you stand on your own?” Jongin asks.

Jongin must be indirectly referring to the throbbing pain in Kyungsoo’s left thigh that he's just started to feel the presence of. 

“Um,” Kyungsoo slowly moves his legs, ignoring the pain, and brings them over the side of the bed. He sets both feet on the floor and tentatively stands up. “Looks like a yes.” He steps forward only to have pain shoot up his leg and his knees give in, causing him to lose his balance. 

Jongin catches him and he ends up face first into the other man’s chest, Jongin’s arms wrapped around him. “That’d be a no.” He can hear the amusement in Jongin’s voice and he wants to slap the smile off of his face. 

A second later Jongin moves him away like he wants Kyungsoo as far away as possible. “We’ll just have to do it the hard way then.”

Before Kyungsoo has a chance to ask what the hard way is, he’s literally swept off his feet and being held bridal style by Jongin, their faces only inches apart. Kyungsoo immediately turns away, clearing his throat, “I-Is this necessary?” He questions.

Jongin begins walking toward the door, “If you want to live, it is.”

“Right.” Kyungsoo clears his throat, feeling extremely awkward and not knowing what to do with his hands.

They reach the open hatch and Kyungsoo can see that down in the darkness there are already people huddled. 

“Well, in you go.” Jongin says, stepping forward so that Kyungsoo hovers above the open space and Kyungsoo immediately panics, grabbing around the other’s neck for safety.

“What’s the matter with you?” Jongin looks at him as if he’s insane. He just might be to have ended up in this situation.

“Me? What’s wrong with you? You were about to throw me in!” Kyungsoo accuses, once again becoming aware of just how close their faces are and he moves his head back a bit.

“I just had your life saved and you assume I’m going to drop you?” Jongin raises a brow, “I’m just walking down the stairs, you can relax.” 

And Jongin does walk down the stairs, leaving a blushing and embarrassed Kyungsoo to settle in with the others before going back up and returning with another man and then the last. 

“Be good,.” hHe says, before closing the hatch. It was a general statement to the group but Kyungsoo feels particularly targeted.

The cellar is definitely not spacious, and he can see that there were quite a bit of supplies taking up space before the people were even added to the equation. He notices a woman cuddling a bundle to her chest and his mood is immediately brightened by the thought of a baby. This one seems to be very quiet and he’s grateful.

“So, Kyungsoo,” He recognizes the voice as Baekhyun’s and looks up to meet the boy’s eyes. There’s only light from a single candle flickering in the middle of their little huddle casting a shadow across the boy’s face. “Where are you from?”

“Knethious, not far.” He’s not sure why the other is trying to make small talk when they’re in a supposedly life threatening situation. 

“Oh, I know it.” Baekhyun seems awfully proud of this fact. “It shares a border with Perenmal, right?”

“Yes, I was just on a little...walk when I…” Kyungsoo racks his brain for what happened since he remembers Jongin telling him he saved him and he has clearly been painfully roughed up. 

When he remembers, he gasps, startling everyone. The creature in the woods, the thing that stuck it’s claw in his leg, “What’s outside?”

“We’re not sure but I heard what some passersby were saying and i think that it could be what everyone was afraid of in the forest. But even then, they don’t know what kind of creature it is.” The doctor answers.

“I need to go out there.” Kyungsoo stands only to be immediately pulled back down by his shoulder.

“No, you need to stay here.” The doctor orders. “You're one of my patients and I’m not letting you die.” 

“I can help him, I have experience with that...whatever it is.” Kyungsoo says, exasperated.

“Yes, and how did that experience go?” The doctor says, knowingly, hand back on his shoulder. “What makes you think you'll be any help at all?”

“Because,” Kyungsoo gets up again, the doctor standing with him, “I'm Esoteric.” 

The doctor’s hand falls slack, off of his shoulder, “Are you being honest?”

Never before leaving the palace unattended, Kyungsoo isn’t used to people not already knowing almost everything there is to know about him. “Yes, totally honest. I wouldn’t risk my life otherwise.”

“If you’re Esoteric, then why was it able to injure you last time?” The one Kyungsoo thinks is named Jongdae asks.

“Because, I’m inexperienced in any sort of battle,” Kyungsoo can see everyone looking bummed out at his admission, “But,” He holds up a finger, “I do have training and now that I know what I’m up against, I intend to use it.”

The doctor speaks again, “I really can’t let you-”

“Listen,” Kyungsoo interrupts, “I’m going out there no matter what but I can assure you that an inexperienced, injured Esoteric is better than none at all.”

Baekhyun looks slightly confused while Jongdae is just looking at him like he’s gone off the deep end.

“Okay, I’m going now. I’ll see you all when I return.” He turns and starts up the stairs, pushing the hatch open with some difficulty. Once he closes it, he grimaces and caresses his leg only causing himself more discomfort. If he had realized how difficult it would be to simply walk up some stairs, maybe he would’ve thought differently about his choice. 

There’s no going back now, he’s already made his decision and he definitely won’t let anything happen to the people in the cellar. Especially that mother and baby.

He toughens up and limps his way to the door. He can hear that it’s outside, giant feet padding on the cobblestone street. He can also hear who he assumes to be Jongin, on the porch. He pulls the door wide open, planning to come face to face with the monster but instead ends up facing Jongin’s back.

Jongin doesn't even turn to look at him but addresses him correctly anyway, “Go back to the cellar Kyungsoo, as you can see, I'm a little busy saving you all from certain death.” Duck!” 

Kyungsoo ducks down at the same time Jongin does, hearing a loud slam against the separation wall behind the counter. He assumes the thing must be flinging stones or whatever else is handy.

He looks in awe past Jongin's back, seeing the creature begin to charge right for them and the other holds his hand up in front of him, making the giant sickly looking body go completely still.

Kyungsoo is floored. “What-how did you do that?” His eyes are wide with amazement.

Jongin looks back then, annoyance clear on his face. “I'm Esoteric. Anymore trivial questions, or can I get back to defending the life you don't seem too keen on keeping?

“I am keen on it! In fact, Ii've come to help.” Kyungsoo defends, stepping out onto the porch beside Jongin, finally getting an unobstructed view of the issue at hand and all the damage it's caused on it's lovely stroll through town.

“With what?” Jongin snaps back, “Your looks?” 

Kyungsoo sighs, Jongin is just like all the men who doubted him back home. “I can actually help, I'm Esoteric too, not a normal human on some suicide mission. This is what attacked me back there in the woods. I'm helping finish it off.” Kyungsoo states the last part with no room for argument, he will have this thing’s head for what it did to him.

Jongin is looking at him as if he's insane again and he thinks the other is going to insist he go back inside once more.

What he says instead, surprises Kyungsoo. “What can you do? I can control the force of things around me but I can't very well hold this monstrosity in place until the end of time. You better have a nice trick up your sleeve.”

Kyungsoo blinks in disbelief before remembering that Jongin is waiting for an answer. “I can control the earth. You know like soil and rocks.” Kyungsoo rushes out, “And animals, I can tell them what to do and think.” 

Jongin looks at him, in the eyes this time, completely unfazed. “Well, as interesting as it would be to see two bears maul this thing, I think earth is more practical.”

Kyungsoo frantically nods in agreement, still in disbelief that Jongin agreed so easily to let him help. 

“So what's the plan here? I don't exactly think piling a mountain of stones on top of it would work. Why not dig a hole and throw it in?” Jongin suggests.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “I already tried that back in the forest and clearly, it dug its way out.” 

“Then it'll just have to be a deeper hole this time.” Jongin decides. “Trust me, this is the best solution to our problem. Think of it as sending this thing back to the underworld where it came from.” 

Kyungsoo doesn't exactly have any better ideas and so he decides that going with what Jongin said is the best option. He just hopes he's right about this.

He nods his head in approval of their poorly thought out plan. “Okay, let's do it.”

“What do you need me to do?” Jongin asks, looking back towards the creature. 

“Can you get it to a more open area so I have more material to work with.” He's still new at this and figures fresh soil ought to be easier to manipulate than paved road. 

“Okay.” Jongin moves his hand slowly at first, watching the creature drift slightly with the movement and then walks down from the porch taking it with him as he heads toward a clearing past a destroyed fruit stand. 

He looks slightly amused, “This is easier than I thought. Maybe I should've used this on you instead of carrying you around.”

Jongin is a strange one, indeed. His enthusiasm makes Kyungsoo question if this situation is even as dire to him as he's led on. But maybe he just genuinely enjoys carnage. 

Kyungsoo sucks in a deep breath, walking over will be a struggle even though it's such a short distance.

“Here is good.” Kyungsoo says when they reach the middle of the clearing. 

“Well, go ahead. Start your excavation.” Jongin watches his every move from then on.

He's extremely self conscious being observed by someone he's never met performing a task he's never done before, not to this extent.

He starts by digging the way he did in the forest, but continues on past the point he stopped at before. The process gets redundant after a while.

Jongin has obviously gotten bored, occupying his time now by walking around the creature and studying its anatomy.

“What do you think, is it deep enough now?” Kyungsoo wipes sweat from his forehead, not realizing that he was using so much energy to complete the task.

Jongin doesn't say anything but picks up a pebble from one of the mounds of dirt and brings it over to the pit, kneeling beside it. Kyungsoo watches curiously as Jongin concentrates on it for a second and then drops it in, getting up and walking back to stand guard by the creature.

“How will you hear when it hits the bottom if you're over there?” Kyungsoo could probably hear with his abilities when it hit the bottom but even that wasn't certain. He had been digging for quite a while, after all.

“I've connected the pebble to myself so that I can feel it, wherever it goes. And it definitely seems to be going far enough for this to never be seen again.” Jongin informs.

“Wow, how did you learn that?” Kyungsoo wonders if there's a way to develop his skills further and do anything similar.

“None of your business.” Jongin's words don't have any bite to them but Kyungsoo feels insulted all the same. “Now time to throw this thing into oblivion.”

“Wait.” Kyungsoo says, “Don't you want to know?”

“Know what?” Jongin is annoyed again. How refreshing, Kyungsoo wants to roll his eyes.

“Know why it was attacking people and what it wants.” He says, looking it in the eyes, but pulling away once he begins to feel nauseous like the last time.

“And what should I do then, let it talk to you?” Jongin asks, incredulous.

“Yes, I don't see why not. You have control over it so nothing will happen. Just,” Kyungsoo waves a hand, “Let it use its mouth.”

Jongin closes his eyes, taking a moment to think it over. When he opens them again, he nods at Kyungsoo once. “Fine. But this isn't going to be an all day process, ask it a few questions and then it's down the hatch.”

He has a look of concentration, trying to figure out how to let the mouth be free without breaking the hold entirely. Once he does, the first thing they hear is a terrible high pitched shrieking coming from the creature.

Then it speaks. “We're going to get every last one, you can't stop us. They all belong to us, And we'll have you too.” There are several different voices and Kyungsoo realizes that this is several different entities living within one body. He vaguely remembers hearing the same thing before he was attacked.

“Every last what? What are you talking about?” Kyungsoo didn't know where exactly to start with getting answers since they seemed to speak in riddles, they may not answer him at all.

“The special ones, dear. Like you and him.” The voice is dripping with honey, sickeningly sweet and trying gain his trust. “I would just love to have both of you.”

“No, that one is mine! I saw him first!” Another voice hisses causing Kyungsoo to flinch.

“All of you shut the hell up and only answer his questions or you'll be thrown in sooner rather than later.” Jongin's voice booms.

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo says quietly. He turns his attention back to them. “Do you mean Esoterics?” 

He figures that's the most important thing he and Jongin have in common and the only thing a supernatural creature would be interested in.

“Yes.” It enthusiastically answers this question, personality and voice changing.

“And why do you want us?” He continues.

“The more we get, the more powerful we become.”

What does it mean, how does it use them to become more powerful? There are so many things he wants to ask but he has a limited amount of time. Jongin didn't seem anywhere near the patient type. “Do you already have some.” 

“That's none of your affair.” A different voice, Kyungsoo was starting to wonder just how many there are.

He can guess that the answer to that is obvious, but of course, he still has no idea how many. “How did you find us?”

“You draw us in as if begging us to come take you. With so many in one place, of course we had to come.” This voice sounds amused.

“There's only us two, no other Esoterics here.” Jongin says to the creature.

“We don't lie, boy. You should be grateful we've shared anything with you at all.” Another voice spits out.

He looks at Kyungsoo now, “Are you done here?”

Kyungsoo nods. There wasn't much else he was going to get out of the creature judging by that last exchange.

“Well, this has been fun and all...” Jongin raises his arm dramatically and the creature levitates in sync with it before being swiftly shot down the hole. Jongin waits a moment before he looks at Kyungsoo again. “There.”

It takes him a beat to realize Jongin is signaling that the creature has reached the bottom. He immediately begins to fill it back up, further draining his energy. By the time he's done, he's sitting in the grass, exhausted.

Jongin looks at him in a studious manner. “You're not doing too well on that leg, are you?”

Kyungsoo doesn't answer, he just looks at Jongin trying to get a handle on what's the other's intentions are.

“I saw how hard it was for you to get over here.” He tries again and Kyungsoo continues to stare with owlish eyes. Jongin sighs, giving up. “Come on.” 

He approaches and instead of offering a hand to help him up like Kyungsoo expected, Jongin scoops him up from the ground holding him bridal style yet again. 

Kyungsoo opens his mouth but his protests don't even make it out.

“Don't.” Jongin gives him a stern look. 

Kyungsoo’s complaint dies in his throat.

“Now that that's over, you and I need to have a nice little talk.” 

Kyungsoo had nearly forgotten that he was in the hands of someone who could be one of Choi’s men.

One threat was gone but the next loomed over him. He had a feeling that his talk with Jongin would not be nice at all.


	12. 12 Bmessing In Disguise

Before anything can be said, Jongin kicks the door open and walks them back into the room from before, dropping Kyungsoo onto the bed.

“I have some questions for you. And if you want the rest of your day to be pleasant, you'll answer them truthfully.”

“Wait.” Wait for what? Kyungsoo doesn't have any valid excuse as to why they can't do this right now. He's simply as scared as he's ever been in his life. Even the mysterious creature from the woods hadn't made his life flash before his eyes the way a cold and calculating Jongin is now.

“What are we waiting for?” There's a bit of humor lacing Jongin’s words. 

Kyungsoo wishes he could tell Jongin off for thinking his fear is funny but he's in no such position.

“Shouldn't you get everyone out of the cellar? It's safe for them to come out now.” He swallows thickly, hoping Jongin will buy into his suggestion. He would much rather a witness or two around for whatever was about to happen to him.

He almost misses the smile that tugs at the corner of Jongin’s lips. 

“You're right, Kyungsoo.” He nods. “You know I was hoping we could have our privacy here but you're right, they should come out now.”

He leaves the room and Kyungsoo is left on edge, thinking he's just playing a trick and will reappear any second.

It doesn't happen though. Instead, he waits for a few moments before the first person from the cellar comes into the room. It's Baekhyun and he lights up when he sees Kyungsoo.

“It's such a relief you're safe.” He walks closer until he's right in front of him and Kyungsoo doesn't have any time to prepare before Baekhyun has captured him a hug.

Kyungsoo yelps in surprise, unsure if he should hug back or not. He settles for a pat on the other’s back. “Thank you.”

Baekhyun pulls back and Kyungsoo notices that everyone else has filed in behind him.

“Some of them were doubtful you'd return. Right Jongdae?” Baekhyun turns to his friend and the boys cheeks pinken.

“It's nothing personal,” Jongdae is bashful from being put on the spot, “It's just that your condition isn't exactly great and we had no proof you were actually Esoteric.”

It makes sense but Kyungsoo can't stop the pang of bitterness from smacking him in the face.

“But I'm impressed with what you've done. You proved us naysayers wrong.” Jongdae goes on to say.

Baekhyun smiles at him again. “See, he's not so bad. You'll grow to like him.”

Kyungsoo has no answer to that because he doesn't feel like telling Baekhyun that he won't be around much longer. Whether by choice or by Jongin’s wrath.

And just at the thought of the man, he struts back into the room...straight for Kyungsoo.

“Let's go.” He grabs Kyungsoo’s arm making the prince stand up from the bed.

He winces at the pain, and clambers to get free of Jongin’s grip. “What? Go where?” 

“You wanted everyone up out of the cellar and now that they're here, you and I have to go elsewhere to discuss our business in private.” Jongin puts on a mocking smile. “So, again, let's go.”

Kyungsoo’s heart rate increases and he swallows slowly. “We're just talking, right?”

“It's up to you how this ends up.” Jongin is totally serious again, no hint of mockery anywhere on his face. He grabs Kyungsoo’s satchel from the bed as well and motions for him to start walking.

“I can't really…” Kyungsoo shyly begins but is cut off by Jongin picking him up yet again.

“If you wanted me to carry you again all you had to do was say so.” The annoyed look on Jongin’s face stops Kyungsoo from snapping back at him. Stops him from even looking in his general direction for the short journey to another, much smaller room. 

It appears to be the doctor’s office with an old wooden desk and chair at the center of the back wall and a bed adjacent to it on the left side. Kyungsoo assumes this bed is for the doctor to sleep at the hospital if he needs to.

But right now, all he can see is his own potential death bed because he just knows that's where Jongin will place him. 

Jongin does as predicted and sets him down, none too gently. 

Kyungsoo immediately scoots until his back is touching the wall. “So, what now?” He starting to break into a cold sweat and it's not the greatest thing for the tough image he wants to portray.

Jongin’s voice is nice and even when he speaks, “Now, you tell me why you have these.” 

He pulls the illustrations out of the satchel and Kyungsoo feels his heart drop into his stomach but then it keeps going, continuing on into an abyss. Of course it's his own foolishness that's going to get him killed, why would it be any other way?

What can he say that won't result in his demise? There's nothing that one of Choi’s men would hear from someone in his position that could help their chances.

“Are you going to kill me?” This is not something Kyungsoo ever imagined himself asking.

“That depends on your answer to my question.” Jongin says. “So I advise you to answer honestly.”

“I…” Kyungsoo blinks up at Jongin. There's no way for him to avoid incriminating himself.

“You know the more I look at you, the more confused I am.” Jongin shakes his head, puzzled.

This throws Kyungsoo off. “What?” 

“What are you doing snooping around spying on Choi's compound?” Jongin asks. “Sure, you're Esoteric so of course they'd find you extremely useful but you're totally out of place.”

Jongin steps closer and Kyungsoo tries to move backwards but it isn't possible, he's already flat against the wall. 

Jongin raises a brow. “See, you're scared of me.”

Kyungsoo pales. “Because you're about to kill me.”

“Contemplating killing you, there's a difference.” Jongin casually corrects, “But you're not cut out for this...line of work, so why are you here?”

“Which question do you want me to answer first.” Kyungsoo says.

“The last one.” Jongin directs.

“I'm- wait! Before I tell you, you have to promise not to hold me for ransom!” Kyungsoo doesn't want to be stuck with Jongin for even a minute more, let alone how long it would take for his family to get the payment sent.

Jongin quirks a brow. “Not really my thing, but you can't expect me to not be the least bit interested in holding you for ransom now. Did you think that one through?”

No, Kyungsoo hadn't exactly thought that one through and now he doesn't even want to reveal his identity. If Jongin is now interested, he'll be guaranteed to do it if he knows the ransom coming in would be for a prince.

Jongin starts pacing ever so slowly in front of him. “So am I to assume that whoever it is you're working for will pay your ransom? Then there must be some people with money backing them going after Choi. I'd like to know just how much money.” 

It's like he's talking to himself at this point but he turns and gives Kyungsoo a look to let him know he does, in fact, expect the answers to come from him.

“Well, the people are from Knethious and somewhere else.” He whispers. He feels like he's betraying his family but he has no choice.

“Keep going, we're getting somewhere.” Jongin sing-songs. “Who from Knethious, and somewhere else, would be paying me your ransom if I so desired one?”

“I shouldn't-” 

“Come on, Kyungsoo,” Jongin squats down in front of the bed now, getting closer to his eye level. “When people waste my time, I tend to get homicidal thoughts.”

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and eyes closed as he reveals the vital information. “The Knethious Royal Family,” He pauses, “and the Gallance Royal Family.”

When there's no response, he opens his eyes to see Jongin’s judging eyes.

“You do know I'm contemplating killing you, right.”

Kyungsoo nearly cries in frustration. “Yes, I know.”

“So you wouldn't risk lying to me, would you?” 

It's a question but Kyungsoo feels like it's a statement Jongin is making to himself. He still shakes his head in confirmation anyway.

“I've done it for a second time today.” Jongin laughs to himself like a madman which Kyungsoo thinks is somewhat fitting yet still disturbing.

“Done what?” He's almost afraid to ask but his curiosity wins him over.

“Stumbled into royal family affairs.” Jongin, surprisingly, answers him. “And it's a fantastic thing I did because now, I'm switching sides.”

“What?” Kyungsoo gawks. Jongin has done nothing but confuse him the entire time Kyungsoo’s known of his existence.

“I can clearly see who the winners are going to be here and I make it a priority to always be on the winning side.” Jongin explains, like it's the most obvious thing.

“So you're...a traitor?” Kyungsoo gapes at him.

“Treachery requires loyalty, Kyungsoo. I'm not loyal to Choi in any way, i'm simply a businessman.” Jongin says.

Kyungsoo doesn't know why he's even answering his questions, but he's not going to interrupt.

“And when a businessman sees a deal going south, he pulls out and puts his eggs in a different basket.” Jongin motions picking up an egg and dropping it. “And I've chosen the basket that you hand delivered to me. Thank you for that, by the way.” 

He's clearly insane and Kyungsoo has the unfortunate pleasure of being trapped alone with him.

“So what does this mean for me?” Kyungsoo bravely asks.

Jongin’s face morphs into a confused expression. “You're going to lead me to your boss so I can tell them everything they need to know about Choi and pledge my allegiance, obviously.”

Right, obviously. Forgive Kyungsoo for not knowing the plans and inner thoughts of a menacing weirdo.

His boss. He freezes as he realizes, this means his father, he has no boss. But this could be a good thing. Jongin is dangerous, that much is clear, so he'd make a good ally. And he has valuable knowledge of the enemy. 

If he shows up to the palace with Jongin in hand, his father will be eternally grateful for the advantage. He can make up completely for getting caught and found out when he wasn't even supposed to be helping in the first place. Jongin is essentially a weapon for anyone who has him on their side to wield.

“You're quite capable, you know. How are you so certain that you aren't already on the winning side. Wouldn't the winning side be whatever side you're on?” Kyungsoo should probably shut up and not give Jongin any ideas of backing out but as soon as something like this pops into his head, he just has to ask. 

Jongin is as fascinating as he is scary.

“As terrible as you are at your job, you're also Esoteric.” Jongin says. “And I don't doubt that there are more on your side. The Crown Prince of Gallance, for example.”

Kyungsoo’s heart skipped a beat, at the mention of Chanyeol. He hoped the other prince wouldn't get into any trouble because of him.

“Wait.” Kyungsoo narrows his eyes. “I am not terrible.”

“Really?” Jongin smirks. “You and I, alone in a room, you're convinced I'm planning to kill you. You haven't attempted to use your powers once.”

A wave of realization washes over him. He hasn't, Jongin is right.

“It's because…” He's not sure exactly why. “I'm not very experienced so-”

“A lie. If we're talking inflicting harm, then you've only ever used your power on that otherworldly creature.” Jongin says, tone flat.

“How do you know that?” Kyungsoo wonders if Jongin has another ability that he isn't telling him about. 

“I didn't, but thank you for confirming.” Jongin says. Kyungsoo feels betrayed even though he shouldn't. “The thing about you, Kyungsoo, is that you don't want to hurt people.”

“I'm not weak.” Kyungsoo squares his shoulders, trying to appear more confident.

“I didn't say you were.” Jongin shakes his head. “It's not a bad thing, you know. Not hurting others.”

“Are you trying to have a heartfelt moment with me? Because you were threatening my life not too long ago.” Kyungsoo sasses back.

“I also saved your life, something you seem to need reminding of every so often.” The tough exterior is back and Kyungsoo somewhat regrets bringing Jongin back to what seems to be his natural state.

“We're going to get Baekhyun and Jongdae. It's time for us to go.” Jongin commands, standing up and sighing. “Your condition is clearly not as bad as we previously thought, you most likely passed out from either fear or exhaustion.”

It had definitely been exhaustion. He hadn't been able to sleep since waking up the morning before.

“But what about my leg, I can't go on half a day's journey like this.” He scooted so that his legs were now hanging off of the bed, just shy of touching the floor.

Jongin looks down at the offending leg scrutinizingly. “Fine. We'll take things slow. But it's probably going to be more than a day seeing as we're farther from where we found you. We're up north, towards the capital.” 

Jongin calculates. “So recovering the ground we've already taken to go back south and over the border to Knethious’ capital, while taking multiple breaks, will take us about a day. Give or take, I'm not sure how long you plan on these breaks being.”

“And keep in mind, I'm only being courteous because you're my ticket into the other side. Otherwise…”

Kyungsoo scoffs, “Otherwise what? You'd tie me in a sack and throw me down the nearest well?” 

Jongin gives him an incredulous look. “Well aren't you an imaginative little thing, funny too. Come on.” Jongin helps him up from the bed and asks, “How do you want to do this, are you tired of me carrying you yet? You're not exactly the lightest thing out there, you know.”

Kyungsoo immediately flushes, feeling embarrassed and annoyed, “Maybe you're just not that strong, have you ever considered that?” 

“No.” Jongin shakes his head. “So what will it be.”

“I can just lean on your shoulder then, since I weigh too much for you.” Kyungsoo glares straight into Jongin’s face as he says this. 

“Are you upset about it, Kyungsoo?” Jongin’s voice is light and airy and it's only then that he realizes Jongin’s been teasing him the entire time.

“I can't believe you.” He huffs.

“Is there something wrong?” Jongin pretends to be oblivious.

“After this is over, I'll make you pay.”

“I'm honestly quaking in fear. Can you feel it?” Jongin puts a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder which the shorter shakes off.

He's mad that his words hold no actual weight unless he were to reveal his true identity. “Let's just go.”

“You're one strange boy. You were so scared a couple of minutes ago now you're the one threatening me. They grow up so fast.” Jongin continues to tease and Kyungsoo resorts to ignoring him as they exit the room.

Baekhyun is the first one to notice his entrance and he waves them over. They're sitting at the bed farthest back on the left side of the room. Jongdae seems to be explaining something to him. There's chatter all around the room, mostly people talking about the situation from earlier and other things they've heard about dwelling in the forests.

“Baekhyun is...friendly.” He notes as they get closer.

Jongin nods. “Oh, definitely. You could learn a thing or two from him.”

Kyungsoo doesn't think he can talk to Jongin without expecting some sort of jab.

“So could you. Your personality is less than welcoming.”

“Thank you for noticing, I work very hard at this, you know.” Jongin shoots back.

He should also give up on trying to use any comebacks because they clearly don't phase someone like Jongin.

“Hey, how did it go?” Did you two resolve everything?” Baekhyun asks, hopefully.

Jongin sits Kyungsoo down next to Baekhyun and Baekhyun scoots over a bit toward Jongdae to make room. 

“We resolved just about everything, Baekhyun. I almost couldn't believe how cooperative our new friend Kyungsoo was. He agreed so fast, it was as if his life depended on saying yes.”

“Do you think you're funny?” Kyungsoo shoots daggers at him with his eyes.

Jongin ignores him completely. “There are a couple of things that still need to be discussed.” He looks as Baekhyun and Jongdae.

“Our plans have changed. We're going to the capital of Knethious first for some business then we're going to the capital of Perenmal. Both of you get back home and I get what I want. Everyone's happy.”

Baekhyun looks perplexed. “What business?”

“Kyungsoo here has some people he would like to introduce me to as a thank you for saving him.” Jongin smiles softly at Baekhyun and Kyungsoo narrows his eyes. He's nice to Baekhyun.

“Oh, that's so nice. Kyungsoo, are we going to see where you live?” Baekhyun asks, excitedly.

“Oh, we definitely will.” Kyungsoo chuckles nervously and Jongin raises a brow at this. Kyungsoo changes the subject before Jongin can ask what that was about. “And what happens when I get home, do you just leave me there? Nothing else happens?”

He knows there's no chance of Jongin actually hurting him once he knows his status but he can't be too sure he'll survive to even reveal it.

“Yes, as soon as you get me a meeting with a member of the royal family, you can scurry off and do whatever it is you so desire.”

Fool. Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Fine with me.”

“But as for the trip there, you're at my mercy.” Jongin says.

“What do you mean by that?” Kyungsoo is taken aback. He really hopes it's not what he thinks it is.

“You do what I say, when I say.” Jongin answers.

So it is what Kyungsoo feared, he's essentially Jongin’s slave until they get to his palace. A prince being a slave to a commoner. Kyungsoo wants to pull his hair out but he refrains for fear of appearing mentally unstable.

Jongin seems to be satisfied with Kyungsoo’s reaction and continues speaking. “And our next issue. There's another Esoteric here that we don't know about.”

“And how do you know that?” Jongdae asks.

“The creepy decrepit thing from the woods clued us in. It was after Esoterics. So I want to know who it is, they could be a friend or an enemy to us.”

“Are you always thinking of everything so strategically? Maybe they're just someone who minds their business.” Kyungsoo reasons. 

“Quiet.” Jongin looks at him, indignant. He turns to face the crowd of people and Kyungsoo can already tell he plans to make a scene. 

“Excuse me, kind people of this fine and welcoming village. It's come to our attention that someone here has something they should share with us.” Jongin’s voice rings clear across the room as everyone has stopped talking to listen.

No one says anything but start eyeing their neighbors curiously instead.

“Who's the Esoteric?” It's a simple question that seems to throw everyone for a loop. They continue looking at each other with interest and question. 

“If the person does not come forward, I will bring agony and suffering to every single one of you.” He lifts his arm in a completely arbitrary manner and Kyungsoo knows he's not going to do anything, just trying to scare everyone into submission.

“Jongin.” He scolds him. “What are you doing?”

“Getting results.” He answers.

“You can't just say that to people!” Kyungsoo begins to stand but is pushed back down by a single index finger to the forehead.

“You're right, Kyungsoo. How could I make such a weighty oversight?” He turns back to the crowd who had been watching their strange exchange. “Instead, I would like you all to know that I will bring agony and suffering to every single one of you except for the mother and child over there.” He points to the far right corner towards the front of the room.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. He has barely noticed the two though, and he's s glad to see they're doing well.

That's when it hits him.

He instantly lights up at the realization. “Wait, Jongin-”

“What now?” The other man looks down at Kyungsoo, annoyed as ever.

“I know who it is.” He whispers.

“Who?” Jongin whispers back.

“The baby.” Once the words leave his mouth, the baby lets out a whine, startling everyone in the room.

“How do you know?” Jongin asks.

“Well, when Esoteric babies are born, our gift sometimes presents itself right away. I think this baby here is what attracted that monster to us, the power that was released with his birth.”

“Wow, I should definitely be studying about this.” Jongin notes. 

“Wait, so the baby is powerful like you two?” Baekhyun asks.

“That's the suspicion, yes.” Jongin says.

“That's...amazing.” Baekhyun coos. “She's so lucky to have a baby like that! If I had a baby with special abilities I would make sure that he knows how special and gifted he is.” Baekhyun smiles.

“How do you know if he's really Esoteric?” The mother of the baby speaks up for the first time.

“You can only be really certain once he starts exhibiting any unusual abilities. Multiple odd things at once.” Kyungsoo answers.

“And, of course anything obvious like the occasional floating toy.” Jongin shrugs.

“I hope you're right.” She smiles. “It would be such a blessing.”

A blessing, is that what they were? The perplexed look on Jongin’s face told Kyungsoo he may think otherwise.


End file.
